Jun's Birthday
by jeminas
Summary: Jun's Birthday is coming up! The dolls are holding a surprise party and giving him individual gifts. But Shinku has trouble finding one, and in the midst of it all, she finds out something dark about the doll's past, and what triggered the Alice Game.
1. Chapter 1: A Birthday Gift

**Shinkus: This is my first fanfiction I wrote, it isn't all that good, and it's not funny at all, I know, but it was just what it is. I hope you guys like it. I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible, and make it better than this one. **

A doll was walking around the dark bumping into things while trying to open its box on the floor. The light flickered on as the something managed to stow away its cane and was about to climb in its bed.

"Shinku! What are you doing this late? Its 12: 47 AM" A boy with messy hair rubbed his eyes asked Shinku

"And…that has nothing whatsoever to do with you, servant. You may return to your slumber. But as you are awake, please fetch me a cup of tea." Shinku said handing him her teacup. "I'll give you a minute to get it ready for me, Jun."

"What? Why do I have to get it? Get it yourself!" Jun protested as he put on his rectangle-framed glasses.

Shinku opened her box and fetched her pink cane. Kicking Jun hard on the shin she said, "You are my servant, and as a servant, you are forced to obey a master's order, whether you like it or not. Get it now, before you wake up the others." But as she said that the other little boxes next to her opened. A doll wearing green rubbed its eyes and said, "Shinku….what's wrong? Uhnn…Chibi-human! What are you doing here!" She pointed at Jun.

"This is my room, of course I'm here. And stop kicking me! That hurt." Jun snapped at them as he snatched the miniature teacup from Shinku. He walked out of the room as he slammed the door.

"What a short-tempered servant…Never mind…Suiseiseki, do you know what your giving him?" Shinku asked the green doll.

"Of course." Suiseiseki said.

A doll wearing pink with blonde curls came out of her box, along with a doll wearing blue with a hat came crawling out.

"Are you preparing for it sister?" the blue doll asked looking at Suiseiseki.

"SHINKU!! Are you discussing about Jun's birthday?" the pink doll asked.

"SHH! Not so loud HinaIchigo!" Shinku put her finger to her lips.

"Yes, Souseiseki, we are…. Have you decided what to give him?" Suiseiseki replied.

"Mmmm….not yet" Souseiseki said rubbing her eyes, "I was thinking----

A creak came and the door opened. "Your tea Shinku." Jun grumbled as he thrust the tray at Shinku.

"Well, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, HinaIchigo, you should go to sleep while I drink tea." Shinku sat on top of her box and took the cup and sipped it. "There's no flavor Jun…Did you not add the tea leaves?"

"We were out of tea leaves and bags…" Jun said as the dolls returned to dreamland.

"Oh, my, then, why give me this?" Shinku dumped the contents of the cup on Jun's foot. "I'm going back to sleep. Good night servant." Shinku said as she closed the lid of her box as Jun jumped around yelling, "SHIINKU!!!!"

"Damn that Shinku…and my birthday is coming up too…couldn't she be any nicer?" Jun muttered as he closed the door and switched off the light. "That hurt too…but Shinku has been going to sleep until very late…what is she doing anyway? Oh well, I'm going back to sleep….she could've at least said sorry she woke me up…But she's just like that." Jun pulled his covers over his head. After a while he started to snore.

A lid opened, it was Shinku. "Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, HinaIchigo, wake up!" Shinku said as she knocked gently on each of their boxes. The lids slowly opened one by one. "Uhn….Shinku…what now?" All three climbed out of their boxes.

"Let's go to the pretty room." Shinku grabbed her cane as she opened the door while grabbing the three of them.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" HinaIchigo squealed as she was dragged across the floor.

"We can walk Shinku!" the two multicolored eye sisters shouted after her.

"Be quiet!" Shinku called as she opened the bathroom door with her cane. Closing the door after her she said, "You'll wake Jun up!"

"Huh? Party discussion again?" Souseiseki sighed, "And why in the bathroom?"

"Shinku doesn't know what the bathroom is for after Jun explained to her it was for heavy work." Suiseiseki giggled as Shinku poked her with the pink cane.

"Shinku…you still don't know what it's for?" HinaIchigo said laughing.

Shinku blushed and said, "This place is more isolated, and no one will come here in the night—

"Shinku, Jun sometimes goes to the bathroom during the middle of the night you know…"HinaIchigo said.

"That doesn't matter! Don't go off topic HinaIchigo, what do three plan on giving Jun?" Shinku asked pointing her finger at her.

"Tomoe's going to help me give him a gift! Tralala! She's going to make a cake with me tomorrow! Strawberry Shortcake!" HinaIchigo pouted and smiled triumphantly.

"I'm planning to give the Chibi-human nothing!" Suiseiseki said laughing evilly, "Ohohoho! Presenting myself at the party is already good enough for him!" She put her hands in an evil posture "If he wants a gift, I'll give him one…Hehehe" Suiseiseki took out several needles out of her dress pocket while rubbing her hands together.

"I'm deciding on giving him a card. Is that okay with you Shinku?" Souseiseki said asking Shinku seriously. She was probably the calmest doll in the group who didn't act weird. As for Shinku, she had her Kun-Kun obsession.

"Uhn…"Shinku burried her head in her hands, "I—

"What are you giving him Shinku?!" HinaIchigo burst out.

Blushing Shinku said ", It's a secret…."

"I don't know what to give him…I…I don't know what to give him at al, what should I do? They've already thought of gifts, and…and…if I ask anybody else, they'll be sure to blabble…I..I…I'm going to drink some tea." Shinku thought nervously as she returned to Jun's room and woke up him up. 

"Jun, go to the convenient store to buy tea leaves…" Shinku said as she jumped on the bed with her cane. "Ah!" Shinku tripped over him and fell next to him. "Servant, wake up. Wake—

Jun was muttering in his sleep, hitting Shinku hard on the head with his overly large hand, he returned to his sleep.

"Jun!" Shinku bit his hand hard that she left permanent bite marks. He still didn't wake up. Instead, he hit her again, harder that Shinku fell asleep next to him.

The Next Day

"Uh?" Jun grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. He woke up and saw Shinku next to him. Hitting his head hard on the wall he looked at the other side, the other three were on the bed fast asleep and he had no idea how they got there. He yelped as he jumped off the bed.

"Servant? My tea leaves? Why are you screaming like a girl?" Shinku demanded as she woke up. "Jun? Where is my tea?" Shinku demanded as she climbed out of the bed.

"What tea?"

"I asked you last night, but you hit me, and for hitting your master…." Shinku jumped down the bed and landed on his foot. "Take that…"

"WHAT?! WAS THAT FOR?" Jun shouted as he clutched his poor throbbing foot.

"For you." Shinku replied. " Your sister went out, but she'll be back in a few days."

"How do you know?" Jun demanded

"Because I know, now, my tea?" Shinku asked handing him her cup loftily.

**_END OF CHAPTER 1 _**


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**Shinkus: This is da next chapter, I hope all of you enjoy it..**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to add it in the first chapter) I do not own Rozen Maiden. Peach Pit does, and I am not linked to any of the companies that published Rozen Maiden or created Rozen Maiden. Period. This is a fan made fan fiction. I do, claim this fan fiction mine, because I wrote it. But I do not claim Rozen Maiden mine. Points made clear? Yes? Now, please continue reading chapter 2. **

_**Chapter 2**_

"Because I know, now, my tea?"

"Why me?! We're out of tea leaves anyway…and I wouldn't—

Shinku jumped up and slapped Jun while dropping the teacup in his lap.

"Please go to the convenient store then, Nori isn't here and if she isn't, who would I ask to fetch my orange tea? Thus, in payment of giving me hot water yesterday, I request that you buy some biscuits on the way. I bid you good day. I must speak with the others now." Shinku said as she took her cane out of her box and pushed him out of the door. Jun slammed the door behind him as he put the cup on the table in the living room.

"What…is wrong with her?" Jun thought as he fastened his hat on his head tightly while putting on his green puffy coat. "So annoying…all she demands is tea…. I might as well buy some cake on the way home…" He walked out, and as he reached the convenient store 21 minutes later, he found out he forgot his wallet.

"CRAP!" Jun shouted as he rummaged his pockets finding nothing but an old candy wrapper. "I forgot my wallet!". After screaming a couple of dirty swear words he decided to leave the scene and run back home instead of begging the old convenient store lady to give him tea leaves for free.

-In the meantime

"Wake up you three! How long are you going to sleep?! We need to—

"…discuss about Jun's birthday party again?' Souseiseki opened the lid of her box while interrupting Shinku.

"We talked about it yesterday, what else do you want Shinku?" Suiseiseki complained as she jumped out.

"Your sort of annoying Shinku-chan…." HinaIchigo whined as she mumbled as she half snored climbing out.

"No! It's not that! It is 7: 45 AM! In 15 more minutes Tantei (detective) Kun-Kun will be on! We didn't watch it yesterday, so we must watch the repeated episode today! And today is the special episode where Kun-Kun catches the evil flying squirrel, MoJoJoJo! " Shinku said as she forced open the door noisily with her pink cane. "Come along now you three! Unless you want to miss the best episode of Tantei Kun-Kun!"

"I want to waaaaaaaaatch!" HinaIchigo giggled as she pounced off of her bed.

"Kun-Kun? Again?" Souseiseki said asking bored.

"Yes…sister, Shinku's obsession bursts again, but I'll watch, it's quite interesting by and by." Suiseiseki followed the two while dragging her bored sister by the hand.

-At the living room, on the sofa, with the TV on

"KUN-KUN! IS UP TO THE CASE!" HinaIchigo shouted as she pranced to the sofa as her pink ribbon and yellow curls flew into the air as she landed.

"Yes, Kun-Kun is here!" Shinku smiled as she quickly turned on the TV with the remote. There was no need to change the channel, since Shinku didn't let anybody touch the remote. She wanted the channel to stay the same, to prove her loyalty to Kun-Kun. So if Jun or Nori wanted to watch a different channel, then they would have to secretly do it when Shinku was upstairs or somewhere else. After watching their desired channel, they would have to quickly revert back to Kun-Kun's channel or Shinku would bite their head off.

-TWO MINUTES LATER

"No! Kun-Kun! MoJoJoJo is behind you! Watch out!" Shinku shrieked as the Evil MoJoJoJo crept up behind the yellow detective dog. "NYOOOOO!" Shinku screamed as the Evil MoJoJoJo came in the picture.

"You are the culprit of stealing the brooch of the Purple Pika Squids!" Kun-Kun pointed at MoJoJoJo with his brown pipe.

"You….have caught me! NOOOO!" MoJoJoJo called dramatically as he was punched in the face by Kun-Kun while being arrested.

"Kun-Kun has, yet, solved another amazing case! Yes!" HinaIchigo said dancing around the room bumping into the wall as though she was trying to knock herself out.

"I'm hungry Shinku, where's Jun?" Suiseiseki asked wonderingly as she pondered across the kitchen.

"Yes, where is he?" Souseiseki asked looking around. "I don't think he was…upstairs, we would've seen him. Unless he went to the bathroom, which I doubt he has."

"No, he went to fetch my tea leaves and biscuits, he should be coming home shortly. The convenient store is quite far away. I gave him 40 minutes…he should be—

"Oi! Shinku!" A voice came from the door interrupted her. It was Jun.

"You have my tea leaves and biscuits, yes?" Shinku asked walking toward him.

"No…I didn't…I forgot my wallet so…can you hand it to—

"What did you say?" Shinku asked glaring daggers.

"I said, I forgot my wallet so can you…Oh, never mind, I'll get it myself." Jun said as he stomped upstairs. He snatched his wallet from his desk next to his computer. He walked down the stairs as he ran across the room to the door while slamming it behind him.

"Hmph…and I thought breakfast was ready…"HinaIchigo whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Be patient Chibi, Chibi-human is very stupid. He forgot his wallet." Suiseiseki said glowering at the door. She was too, hungry, no, not hungry, starving.

Souseiseki sighed…"Shinku, we should make plans for the party, Nori went out buying party supplies, with nothing to do, and Jun's out, we might as well plan."

"Very well Souseiseki." Shinku said. "Go to the dining table with the other two please. I will go upstairs to find pencil and paper."

Shinku returned to the table with a few pieces of binder paper and a red crayon. "Father and Sarah both taught me to write. So I shall be in charge of writing, and **drawing.**" Shinku emphasized the word "drawing" directed at HinaIchigo who pouted saying, "That's not fair Shinku! We all know how to draw!"

"Anyway, who is coming?" Shinku asked ignoring HinaIchigo.

"Um…Master and his wife, Nori, Kanaria, Us, Tomoe, Mitsu. That's probably it Shinku." Souseiseki said as Shinku scribbled the names down.

"Sugintou's definitely is not showing her ugly face, right?" Suiseiseki said. "Well…I hope she won't gate crash into the middle of the party."

"Did someone say…gate crash?" A cold drawling voice came from behind them. Black crow feathers were across the room. A dark menacing aura came from behind them.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Suspicious

**Shinkus: Hello everyone, again! Another chapter of Jun's Birthday. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as well as the others. Domo Arigato desu! **

**Disclaimer: Please look at Chapter 2. **

_**Chapter 3**_

"Did someone say gate crash?" A cold drawling voice came behind the dolls.

"Suigintou!" Shinku cried as she whipped her cane out and jumped off the table.

"…….Suigintou?" A girl with pigtails said as she smiled at the blonde doll curiously. "Oh! That doll who used to attack you three, no? I just came back from the party store! And I got a cool sound device! See!" Nori showed Shinku a red bow tie she had just used, and switched the gears. In a clear voice that sounded exactly like Shinku's she said ", I love you Nori-chan!"

"N-nori…I don't think Shinku likes that…" Souseiseki said crashing onto the floor with Suiseiseki beside her.

"I wanna try!! I wannnnnaa try!" HinaIchigo whined as she reached for the bow tie.

"Nori! Don't you dare mimic my voice ever again!" Shinku said hitting her with the cane. She took the bow tie from Nori , "That sounded awfully like Suigintou….what is this for Nori?"

"It's Jun's birthday gift! I also bought miniature car models! I think he'll like them. I also bought decorations and materials for the party. Jun's friend will be making the cake right? HinaIchigo?" Nori asked poking her hand at HinaIchigo's nose. "She should be picking you up soon. She told me that a few days before…" Nori muttered as she unpacked the materials when a doorbell sound rang.

"I'll get it!" Nori said as she rushed to the door. "Oh, Tomoe-san, please come in, HinaIchigo is waiting for you! Well..there she is!"

"Tomoe! Tomoe!" HinaIchigo cried as she rushed to the door and leaped into the arms of a pretty girl wearing a pale yellow jacket and a white skirt to go with it.

"HinaIchigo, should we be going?" Tomoe said laughing patting her hair. "I'll comb your hair too. How 'bout that?"

"Yay!"

"We'll see you later then, Tomoe-san!" Nori called after the two who were in their own little world. Nori walked back in the house to find Shinku and the other dolls stashing the materials in a cabinet above the refrigerator with great effort. They stood on top of each other with Souseiseki on the bottom and Shinku on the top.

"Shinku..!! Your heavy! Can't you open it?" Suiseiseki complained as she trembled. "Souseiseki keep firm on the ground!"

"Don't call me heavy Suiseiseki!" Shinku said stomping on her head, "Almost…almost…oh.." The decorations fell out of the bag, a colorful scraps of confetti, streamers, miniature cars, and a large banner revealed itself as it fell onto the wooden floor.

"Oh…." Shinku muttered as the cars plunked out of the bag and hit her head. "Oh…no…!" Shinku said as she lost her balance on Suiseiseki's large head and tripped falling on top of the two dolls who were moaning in agony.

"Shinku…Suiseiseki…geroff!" Souseiseki grumbled under the heap of stuff. "I have colorful pieces of paper on top of my hair and streamers all over myself. Please get off!"

Shinku jumped off while straightening her dress. She took off her bonnet and shook off the confetti. She straightened her blonde swishy hair while untying her ribbons. She shook her head twice, more scraps of rainbow fell, making sure none was in her hair, she retied her green ribbons neatly. Shinku put on her bonnet and pulled Suiseiseki and Souseiseki up from the ground as they said , 'Ooof' and "Omph'.

"Nori, why are you giggling? Please come clean this mess up. Jun will be home any minute now. I do not wish to reveal this surprise in disguise." Sure enough, the door creaked open, and the person standing in the doorway flinging his shoes on the floor was Jun.

"Oy! Shinku! Here are your tea leaves! I bought cake on the way along with your biscuits." Jun yelled from the doorway. His voice was hoarse since he ran all the way from the convenient store back here, and back again. Breathing in slightly, he walked across the room to the living room where Shinku and the others froze, unable to move.

"Please don't notice us…!" the dolls and Nori thought in unison as they ducked under the counter.

---

"Eh? Why is confetti along with streamers on the floor? Oi! Shinku! Where are you?! You asked for tea! Geez…" Jun said as he dropped the cake and tea leaves on the table. "What is this?" Jun said curious as he picked up the red bow tie.

"Do you turn it?" Jun muttered as he turned several of the gears around. "I think you say something in it?" Putting his mouth to the bow tie he said, "Shinku is an ugly baka." The voice that came out was Kun-Kun's.

Unable to contain her sadness Shinku cried. "Kun-Kun…you…think I'm ugly? No! Kun-Kun!"

"Eh? Shinku?!" Jun said peering behind the counter.

Suddenly Nori jumped out saying, "Jun…Is Shinku even home? Your having hallucinations….I fell asleep um…beside the counter..so..yeah….Jun-kun…come here for a biiit…I need to talk to you about some things." Nori stuttered a lie unconvincingly as she dragged an already suspicious Jun up on the second floor.

"Shinku! Baka!" The two whispered as they started grabbing the confetti and slowing dropping it in a container that Nori pulled out from the other cabinet. Shinku sighed in relief happy that it wasn't the real Kun-Kun.

"I'm happy that it wasn't Kun-Kun, now….what are these?" Shinku asked poking the streamers hard on Suiseiseki's head.

"They're…ow…streamers…ow! Be careful!" Suiseiseki said rubbing her eye.

"What are…these then?" Shinku grabbed the 'HAPPY BIRDAY JUN!" banner out of the bag.

"That's a banner Shinku. Ah! 'birthday' is spelled wrong….'birday'….oh my…" Souseiseki said as she grabbed the banner and stashed it into a bag.

"Does that mean the chibi-human is a bird? Chibi-bird doesn't sound…..right…." Suiseiseki put her hand under her chin thinking deeply while Shinku grabbed a handful of confetti and dumped it over her head.

"Shi-Shinku!" Suiseiseki cried as she shook her head trying to get rid of the colorful scraps.

"Pay attention!" Shinku said hitting her on the head with a cane.

-Upstairs

"What's that sound?" Jun said as he heard Suiseiseki's cry. "I'm going to go look, there might be burglars. And you've haven't told me what you were going to talk about. You just started rambling about chickens, squids, and purple. Dolls, food and a ton of other rubbish…." Jun said as he walked out of the door. Nori stopped him dragging him back.

"Jun-kun….um…I'll talk seriously now…okay…so…um…" Nori struggled to keep Jun back hoping desperately.

-Back downstairs

They finished cleaning up the confetti and the streamers. All that's left where the cars and the things on the refrigerator. They had to re-stash it again. Dumping the cars into another bag, they hurriedly grabbed a chair and moved it slowly next to the refrigerator. Standing on each other again, with Shinku on the top. (She insisted). Shinku climbed on the top and stashed everything in. Suiseiseki passed Shinku the jar and the bag containing the rest of the confetti. Shinku threw them in while slowly climbing down onto Suiseiseki's head. Her buckled shoes unloosened and it fell, plunk-plunk onto Souseiseki's head. She lost balance and fell. Shinku was still on top of the three sisters, and Souseiseki, unfortunately was on the bottom of the chaos.

-Upstairs

"…….you still haven't told me anything serious yet, and I heard more sound." Jun said pulling free of Nori's hand. He ran downstairs finding a chair toppled, and Shinku wriggling on top of Suiseiseki trying to jump down.

Jun laughed. "You should get on a diet Shinku…look how –

In fury Shinku jumped off Suiseiseki and whooshed up and slapped Jun. "You're late servant, make me a cup of tea with a plate of biscuits with it. And a small slice of cake." Shinku said elegantly as she stepped on Jun's foot. As Jun yelped in horror and fury she grabbed her shoe and walked gracefully up the stairs. "Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, please follow."

As the two dizzy dolls followed her up the stairs, a suspicious Jun peered around the kitchen before he went to making Shinku's tea.


	4. Chapter 4: My Options

**Shinkus: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Chapter 4**_

When they were finally upstairs and out of earshot of Jun, Shinku began to speak.

"All right, we don't need to make invatations, they should know when and where to come?"

"No, I don't think we do...I've contacted Kanaria a few days ago when I asked Nori and Suiseiseki to come with me to her house" Souseiseki said knowledgebly.

"Good. HinaIchigo took care of the cake." Shinku said walking around the room swining her cane around.

"Yes, Chibi-Ichigo took care of that." Suiseiseki muttered.

"Now, we need to find...Nori, stop listening at the earhole, and come in." Shinku said pointing her cane at the door.

"Uh...yes...Shinku-chan...how did you --

"Do not, Nori, call me with an honorofic!" Shinku sighed, "Like I said before, we need a suitable exuse for him to leave the house so we can decorate it. If we can't...we will have to use Plan B. I've told you before haven't I?"

"Yes, if we can't find an exuse, we'll have to knock him out, or attack him." Suiseiseki and Souseiseki said while sighing at the ridiculous idea.

"Right, now...I need to fi --" Shinku stopped at midpoint. She ALMOST accidentally revealed that she hadn't found him a gift yet. She blushed while a sudden bang stopped anyone from noticing the tinge of red that had appeared on her face.

Jun had kicked open the door, since his hands were occupied with a tray. On top of the tray, was a large teapot, a tiny teacup with a saucer filled with tea, a plate of biscuits, and two plates of chocolate mousse cake.

"Here is your tea." Jun grumbled as he gave Shinku the tea. He looked around, it seemed that he was looking for any plans that were going on. He sighed, disappointed and grabbed his plate of cake from the tray and started eating it. He sat down on the bed.

"Hm..." Shinku said as she sipped her tea, "What type of tea is this, Jun? It tastes awfully like Chrysanthenum tea, but, it has this odd flavor in it that doesn't taste right. I.." Shinku put the teacup down onto the saucer. "Refuse to drink such disgusting awful-ness." And by that Shinku jumped neatly onto the table while holding the saucer. Jun blinked and backed away, but he wasn't quick enough, as Shinku dumped the contents on his head, he started clutching his head and biting his tongue while screaming "SHINKU!". He dropped his plate as it crashed on the ground.

"It was from the conveneint store! What do you think! You requested it from the store, and there was only that type left. And...I don't think there's anything wrong with it!" He glared at her so hard as though he was wishing for laser beams to shoot out. Stomping out of the room to the bathroom, he slammed the door while the other dolls and Nori looked stunned.

"You did that on purpose didn't you, Shinku? So we can talk about the details. You knew if you dumped sweet tea on his head, he would be forced to take a shower." Suiseiseki said looking at Shinku from the corner of her eye as she snatched up a biscuit and munching on it.

"Nonsense Suiseiseki, there are no more details to explain and discuss about, except having him kicked out of his house on the day of his birthday." Shinku said sitting down on the floor. "Nori, would you please buy some **better** tea leaves? So I can have some fresh tea later?"

Nori nodded and walked out closing the door gently behind her.

"Now, I must go downstairs for a bit...don't bother me." Shinku opened the door with her pink cane she picked up from the floor and walked out without bothering to close it.

"Shinku sure doesn't like to show her worries,,,," Souseiseki said as she stood up and closed the door. "I bet she hasn't figured out what to give him. That's what she's going downstairs for."

"That may be true sister, but don't say that in front of her. She'll dislocate your head first. Or that Chibi-human, he'll laugh at her, and she'll kill all three of us." Suiseiseki said sitting on top of her box.

"True." Souseiseki replied sighing.

-Meanwhile in the livingroom

"Kun-Kun! Don't go there! The alley! That's where the evil scrunchie chicken lives! NOOOOOO! Kun-Kun! Kun-Kun!"

"Huh?"

Shinku whipped her head around. It was Jun, wearing a new set of clothing with a towel on his head.

"Watching Kun-Kun again..hahaha..your rantings are --" Just what were Shinku's rantings were, Jun didn't finish, since Shinku turned around, jumped up and slapped him. Before Jun could react, the doorbell rang.

"That must be HinaIchigo. Go get it."

"Why me?!"

"If it werent' HinaIchigo, wouldn't it be odd for a doll to get it? Go, before I slap you again." Shinku said returning to watch Kun-Kun.

"You just don't want to miss your show..."Jun retorted as he walked to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" Jun asked a girl standing at the doorway.

"Sakurada-san! I thought you went out..." Tomoe replied looking stunned.

"Shinku-chan! Your watching Kun-Kun!" HinaIchigo rushed into the living room jumping onto the couch.

"I just came back from the convenient store."Jun said as he glared at Shinku. "But that doll poured tea on me, so I just took a shower."

"That explains why you're wet." Tomoe replied laughing. "I should be going. Bye HinaIchigo!" Tomoe waved as HinaIchigo shouted from the living room, "Tomoe-chan! Bye-bye!"

Jun returned to the living room and saw a teary-eyed Shinku and HinaIchigo.

"What?!"

"Kun-Kun..."HinaIchigo mumbled as she pointed at the TV screen that said 'What will Kun-Kun's fate be? Watch the next episode, tomorrow morning at 6:25 AM!'

"Kun-Kun's fate has not yet been decided! But I know, he will...will...make it back alive!" Shinku said mopping up a tear from her right eye.

"You guys are going to make a racket at 6:25 in the morning tomorrow?! I can't believe you..." Jun said shaking his head as he walked up the stairs.

Shinku sighed and pushed HinaIchigo out of the living room. "I need to think, so get out." Shinku said as she grabbed a roll of blue tape from the table. She stuck it across the doorway creating a line. "Tell the others not to enter the room until supper." After a large tantrum, Shinku managed to kick HinaIchigo up the stairs. She returned to the living room and she said to herself, "What should I give him? What?". Grabbing a piece of paper she called Souseiseki down.

"Come in."

"But HinaIchigo said...

"Your better at this than I am...and I wish for you to keep a secret about something..."

"What?"

"I...I...I lost my marbles." Shinku said blushing.

"..." Souseiseki crashed onto the floor saying ,"WHAT?!"

"No...that wasn't what I wasn't going to say...I just got flustered...anyway...I don't know what to get Jun for his birthday. Help me please Souseiseki, and don't tell anyone." Shinku stuttered, except no one could tell the difference, since Shinku could easily keep her cool.

"All right, so why call me down?"

"Write my list for options."

"Okay then."

"Write, nothing for the first one."

Souseiseki scribbled nothing onto the paper.

"Then write, Kun-Kun doll."

"Then write..." Shinku and Souseiseki were in the living room for the whole entire rest of the afternoon until supper. By the time Nori came home with ingredients for flower hamburger patty, they had already over 924 options for Shinku's gift for Jun. Some were suggested by Souseiseki.

"Eh? Shinku, Souseiseki? Why are you two here?" Nori asked as she put the groceries down on the counter.

"Errr..."Souseiseki started.

"We were practicing...writing things." Shinku said gathering the papers that had scattered across the room. She put it into a neat plastic binder wrap and clipped it.

"Yes..."Souseiseki added tired from all the scribbling.

"Thank you." Shinku said to Souseiseki as the tired doll walked up the stairs. "Don't say a word!" Shinku added as Souseiseki nodded.

"What are we having for dinner Nori?" Shinku asked stashing the binder in a random cabinet.

"Flower Hamburger Patty, Shinku-chan" Nori said cheerfully as she started cooking. "Please go upstairs and wait..all right?"

Shinku walked up the stairs and back to Jun's room. Jun was on his computer again, and Shinku grabbed a book from a shelf to get her mind off the gift. She still had a couple of days. Souseiseki decided on a quick trip back to her master's house after Nori called them down for dinner.

"Hamburger pattttyy!" HinaIchigo shouted as she whooshed down the stairs and sat down on a chair.

"Yes, HinaIchigo-chan, now put on your napkin!" Nori said warmly as she took a napkin and tucked it in HinaIchigo's collar. "So you won't get your pretty pink dress dirty." Nori said as she tugged on the napkin making it straight.

All through dinner Shinku was thinking about the options she thought of carefully. She barely touched her patty and Nori noticed.

"Shinku, dear, you haven't touched your food yet. Is something botheri --

"Nothing is bothering me Nori, I just didn't feel like the mood to eat. HinaIchigo, finish it up for me." Shinku said as jumped off her chair gracefully. "I will be gone for a few days." Shinku said opening the door to the room of the mirror. She stepped into the N-field as she muttered something and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Locked in

**Shinkus: Thank you for the reviews once again! Here is the next chapter for Jun's Birthday. I hope you enjoy it as well! Domo**

_**A/N: I haven't watched RM for sometime, so I'm referring the place in the N-field where Shinku drinks tea as 'dream place'. If you don't understand, well, there was an episode in RM where Shinku was drinking tea on a chair where Suigintou intrudes.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Shinku? Where are you going through that mirror!" Jun chased after her opening the door. He ran into the mirror but Suiseiseki and Souseiseki grabbed his two feet just in time and he tripped. "What was that for?"

"Don't you go running into the mirror chibi-human, the door to the n-field can only be opened by a Rozen Maiden doll. If you run into it, you'll break the mirror. Idiot. And if you break the mirror, it'll be hard for Shinku to come back. You don't want that do you?" Suiseiseki said as Jun stood up grumbling silently as he returned to the dinner table.

"She's been acting really weird and awkward lately...She's been mumbling in her sleep yesterday or something about voo doo dolls, marbles, ribbons, glasses and rubber duckies, pikas, chickens, oranges...she's been blushing for no reason and it's awkward sometimes." Jun said as he continued to munch on his patty.

"Your worried Jun?" the other three said wide-eyed while HinaIchigo continued to chomp on her dinner ignoring the conversation.

"..."Jun continued eating without looking at them with a tinge of red appearing on his cheeks. "I'm not."

-In the N-field.

"Where is that place? I haven't been there for quiet sometime so...ah!" Shinku said as she tried to find a small field around her dream place. "Now I just have to..uhn..." Shinku grabbed her dress sleeve that tore open. She was in a 500 acres field filled with roses, and roses, have very prickly thorns. "I'll leave this to Jun to sew back after I return now..."

"Shinku...oh..my...now...what are you doing here in your little field?" A voice floated from above her, and a large feathery shadow that looked extremely like Big Bird from Sesame Street was cast above her.

"Suigintou!" Shinku said looking above her. She pointed her cane in the air.

"You always use that cane, it makes you look like an old lady Shinku." Suigintou said dropping down from the sky.

"What are you doing here! This is my place." Shinku said glowering at Suigintou.

"Well...I overheard some of your conversation one day when I walking by deciding to attack you for fun, and then this girl appeared using my voice. I got angry of course, someone impersonating me? Well, I heard that little boy is having a birthday, and you seemed to be having some trouble finding what to give him." Suigintou said laughing. "Shinku, troubling for a little boy's birthday, how nice."

"What do you want, Suigintou?" Shinku demanded. _"So that's why there were crow feathers were from. I thought they were party props..." _

"Oh, just to have a little fun there and there. I think you'll know what I mean in 2 days." Suigintou laughed flying away into the air.

"Suigintou! Don't you dare crash in on..."Shinku said stopping. She already flew away.

"I have to continue finding it quickly. There are only two days." Shinku said muttering. She searched in bushes after bushes, and flower after flower.

-Back at Jun's house.

"She's been gone for over an hour. If she stays in there for another half-an-hour, she won't be able to come back!" Souseiseki and Suiseiseki cried looking hesitantly at the door to the mirror. That was the last straw and Jun unable to contain his fustration stomped to the door dragging Suiseiseki and Souseiseki with him. "Open it!" He said pointing at the mirror.

"What?!" Suiseiseki asked.

"Open it! So we can find her! She needs to come back. If she doesn't, I'll kill her!" Jun said glaring.

"Like you'll be able to chibi-human." Suiseiseki muttering.

"Come on sister, your worried about her too, aren't you?" Souseiseki said as she put on her hat that fell when Jun was dragging her.

"Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Jun, when will Shinku come back?" Nori asked as HinaIchigo jumped in.

"I wannna, I wannnna find Shinku-chan toooooo!" HinaIchigo skipped happily around the large mirror. But then, she accidentally tripped on a doll and fell right into the mirror. The mirror crashed and broke into a few pieces as it fell onto the ground.

"Wha...HINAICHIGO!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" Suiseiseki shouted as she started crying. "Shinku won't be able to come back this way now...She'll have to find another portal door." she sobbed into her hands.

"HinaIchigo...your.."Souseiseki sighed as she patted Suiseiseki on the back.

"I...I'm sorry.." HinaIchigo said muttering.

Jun, who was utterly shocked, returned to his senses and said, "Get out!" he said pointing at the door.

"What..?" HinaIchigo said looking at him.

"We need to buy another mirror. Get out all of you!" Jun said stomping out of the door. He went upstairs, grabbed his wallet and jacket and stomped back down again. You two," He pointed at Suiseiseki and Souseiseki."Come with me, in a, "He grabbed a large cloth bag. "In here, so you can help me chose a mirror, you two, "He pointed at HinaIchigo and Nori, "STAY HOME. Figure out how to fix it. And do it quick." He picked up the two multi-colored eyes sisters and dropped them into the bag. He poked a hole in it and zipped the bag up.

"Hey! It's really crowded in here you know!" Suiseiseki complained as Jun walked to the doorway clutching the bag. He put on his hat and shoes.

"Be careful!" Nori called as Jun walked out with the bag. HinaIchigo desperately clinged on to Nori's pants crying. "Will Sh-Shinku be able to come back?" HinaIchigo asked Nori sobbing.

"Of course, Jun will think of something. In fact, he already thought of PLAN A. We try to fix this one so it works, and Jun will buy another one just in case." Nori said patting HinaIchigo's head.

-In the N-field.

"I found it..." Shinku said cutting something up. She tied the object/thing in a plastic wrap and clutched in lightly. "Now, I have to get back. I have a little over 12 minutes."

Shinku was about to go back through another mirror in her world. But she found out it wouldn't budge. "What? The portal is broken?" Shinku looked inside the mirror carefully. Through the shards she saw Nori and HinaIchigo putting another shard together saying, "Let's hope Jun can find a mirror good and large enough HinaIchigo." Nori said.

"So...someone broke the mirror is it? Nice.."Shinku said banging her head accidentally on the wall. "Now I can't get back!"


	6. Chapter 6: Disappeared Gift

**Shinkus: I'm sorry for not updating for weeks...since my computer died for a few days, and then my dad decided to be mean and he stole it for another few days. Then I couldn't write since I didn't have time and since I still have jet lag (I've been out of the US for weeks...)and so I fell asleep everytime I wrote. Then after I finished Chapters 6 and 7, my computer died since BitTorrent was being mean...and I had to rewrite everything. very lengthy and boring explanation. But here is Chapter 6. Sorry Will try to update more now that my dad is out of town. **

**Chapter 6**

Shinku sighed as she sat down. "It seems like I'm the only one who can fix the broken mirror...but I'm not on the other side" Shinku saw Nori and HinaIchigo trying desperately to glue the broken fragments of the mirror together with red bean paste, since, they didn't have any glue. "...So all I have to do now is find another way to get back, or, I can wait for Jun to come back, but my chances aren't very good due to the fact that the mirror store is half an hour away." Shinku stood up and brushed the thorny leaves off her dress.

"If Suigintou was able to leave without a mirror then..." Shinku sighed and paced around in circles after thinking hard for around a few minutes or so...she made a quick decision. "Suigintou! Come down here!"

A few seconds later...A laughing voice was heard as Suigintou dropped down gently from the sky through a black hole. "Oh, my...What does Shinku want from me?" Suigintou asked sarcasticly. "Is she going to drop down on her grubby knees and beg me not to crash in on her little boy's birthday?"

"Please take me back to the real world." Shinku said. Shinku was a very proud doll, and wouldn't ever let go of her pride to ask someone, but she had no other choice. This was the easiest, well, not easiest, but the most efficent way to get back. She needed to get back for Jun's birthday. "Although Suigintou will not agree, I...will..." Shinku thought.

"The real world? You mean you've broken your mirror? Shinku's turning clumsy! I'm not going to agree now, since, I'm just to lazy to carry a lump of junk through my portal, and, what will you give me in return?" Suigintou said laughing as she flew up to the sky. "Bye then Shi-

"Suigintou! Please...Wait! I'll give you this! It's father's flower!" Shinku then holding up the plastic wrap. Although it was wrapped carefully so that nothing was revealed, the flower was glistening a fainted gold around it. "It was actually, it was actually, his present. But...I truly need to get back...this flower will never die, or fall. It is a prideful flower, just like father."

Suigintou stopped in midair and she turned her head. Her eyes widened at the sight. The flower was a beautiful crimson red, and the seven colors of the rainbow was glistening around it. A gold aura surrounded it, and it was truly, a beautiful sight, even for Suigintou.

Suigintou stopped and didn't budge as though she was thinking carefully. After a minute or two she said,"Maybe...how will you prove that is father's flower, and why is it in your filthy garden?"

"My, garden, is not filthy. You don't need evidence that it is father's flower, it is, and it just is. You can't tell by it's golden aura? None of the flowers are able to produce such beauty and stand up so straight and tall without any support. It does not grow, only after you have cared for it deeply. It was difficult to find as it was shorter than the other flowers. If you have cared for it, and watered it each day while checking the soil and pulling out the weeds, it will grow, and grow it will, beautiful. It will turn into a rose bush...and each time you pluck a rose out of the bush, you will be able to grant any wish you'd like. Although only a Rozen Maiden doll and their medians may be able to do so, it is beautiful as well. You may only use this power thrice, afterwards, the golden simmer will disappear, and, it will become a regular rose bush."

"What a lengthy explanation," Suigintou said registering every single word that Shinku said carefully. "All right, I'll take it." Suigintou floated down onto the roses and tried to take the flower daintily from Shinku's hand who was clinging on to the rose, not being able to let it go. "Equivelant exchange then, Shinku. In order to gain something, you must sacrifice something of the equal value in return."

Shinku's grip loosened slightly and Suigintou snatched the flower from her. Stashing it ungracefully somewhere near her black crow wings she smiled.

"Now...get up, you should be able to fly. I'll open the portal then." Suigintou said smirking. "There it goes!"

Shinku flew up to the sky and entered the black hole and as she fully entered the hole, it closed up tightly behind her. Following Suigintou she looked around for Jun's door. Seeing a blackish greenish door that was almost fading, but was simmering a flashy gold, Shinku pushed open the door. "Suigintou...thank you." Shinku smiled weakly before she entered, her face drooped slightly as she closed it behind her.

Shinku entered from the largest mirror piece. Although it was small, she was shrunk to the size of an ant, and she returned to her normal state once she got out. Her ripped dress sleeve drooped as she walked, and a cold, sad, aura formed around her.

"Sh-Sh-SHINKU!!!!" HinaIchigo cried as she jumped from behind her and grabbed Shinku's waist, hugging her sister tightly. Surprisingly Shinku didn't say anything, instead she touched HinaIchigo's hands and pulled them away from her.

"Leave me alone, for a bit, will you?" Shinku said turning her head around. She fixed the broken mirror, and it returned to it's unbroken state. She walked out of the door and closed it slightly behind her. She walked through the kitchen and bumped into a cabinet. Shaking her head, she continued to bump into things as she finally managed to climb up the stairs to Jun's room. Slamming the door she climbed into her box.

"HinaIchigo...Shinku-chan...is she...what's wrong with her?" Nori said looking at the mirror. "We should leave her alone as she wants to be left alone. Now, we should get out of this dark place...Jun should be returning shortly along with Suiseiseki and Souseiseki. Ah...there he is."

A large bam came from the door and Jun ran into Nori and HinaIchigo as he quickly opened the door. He was carrying an overly large mirror wrapped in plastic and paper. Souseiseki and Suiseiseki jumped out of the bag and looked at them awkwardly.

"The mirror...it's fixed?!" Jun said panting slightly as he looked behind Nori. "Then...did Shinku get back?"

"Yes, she just returned a few minutes ago. She's upstairs somewhere...she's quite depressed...don't bother her...but you should fix her dress sleeve, it's ripped. Return that mirror later then...Ah..well I'm going to bed...it's late...you should too. 'Night.." Nori left the room and walked up the stairs, only the sound of Nori's slippers walking up the stairs were heard as there was an awkward silence.

"Get to bed chibi-human! I'm going to! Follow me Souseiseki, HinaIchigo!!" Suiseiseki grabbed Souseiseki and HinaIchigo by the hand and ran up the stairs, it was obvious what she was going to do, comfort Shinku. Jun walked up the stairs in deep thought sighing time to time as he slowly clambered to his room and pulled open his covers and all the boxes were closed. The middle one however, was shut tightly with rose petals.

"Shinku...Shinku?" Jun asked as he tried to pull open the box. It wouldn't budge so he sat on his matress, and went to bed.

-In the box-

Shinku was thinking in the dark...she was upset, and that was the only word for her no...she needed a present...a new one...and she only had two days left...two watery lumps was going down her soft cheeks as she slowly crooned herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Let us talk in the N Field

_**Shinkus: Gomen It wasn't that I was busy, well you can also say that, but after returning to the US, I got in this chaotic fight with my mother who decided to call up my father and they both started to boil me in hot water yelling and screaming. Afterwards, they concluded that I shouldn't go on the computer for a few weeks. . So basically, I didn't have much time to go on the computer, much less write fanfiction which is a much lesser hobby of mine. Now, that I'm back, I present you Chapter 7 of Jun's Birthday. Thank you for the reviews! They really did cheer me up from what has happened lately! **_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

The sun rose brightly and it was noon when Shinku woke up from her box. Jun was in his room looking at his computer with a bored expression as he was looking up cursed voodoo dolls with leeks sticking out of their heads. He often took a few looks behind him, checking if Shinku woke up or made any sign of movement.

The box shook and the lid fell off as Shinku jumped up and stepped out of her soft, velvety box.

"Jun, Jun, I want tea," the first thing that Shinku said was that she wanted tea after all that shutting-the-box-I'm-in-a-terrible-bad-mood-and-I-shut-the-box-with-rose-petals-too-so-you-should-know-that-if-you-try-to-open-it-I-will-murder-you-with-killer-leeks-and-cursed-voodoo-dolls-with-rose-tea-sprouting-out-of-their-heads. Shinku blinked once and shook his chair violently that his glasses were knocked crooked out of their original position.

"WHAT? You just had tea yesterday! And besides, I'm not your servant! After shutting yourself in that box acting like a rigid doll I-"Jun shut up after the expression on Shinku's face. "Okay. Fine."

He walked up abruptly and silently headed towards the door. He opened it and looked at Shinku. Her expression was not that pleasant, she even looked slightly sick, although she was a doll, and dolls, don't get sick. After a few short minutes which seemed hours to Shinku, Jun came in just as Shinku wiped a tear from her cheek. Hopefully, Jun did not see this.

"Here's your tea." Jun said as he placed it in front of the doll who was looking at the boy, her expression blank. Nodding vigorously she sipped the tea and spat it out.

"You idiot! This…this…did you even add tea leaves? The flavor is so light I can not even taste anything but only a dash of sugar! Orange tea leaves are not to be lightly taken! Or what type of tea leaves did you intend to add into this disgusting water?" Shinku looked at the cup ruefully as her face looked completely disgusted. Jun blinked and his face looked unusual, as though he was trying to figure out something.

"Er…Grass Jelly Tea I suppose?"

"Return to the kitchen and remake it."

Jun nodded silently and took the tray and walked out of the room. Shinku sighed once Jun was out of earshot.

"I seemed to have overreacted…judging by his expression, I think he's suspecting my actions. I shouldn't have yelled." Shinku said as she crouched down on the floor.

Suiseiseki and two others popped in the room.

"Shinku-chan!" Suiseiseki cried as she jumped over to the sighing doll. "Are you okay?"

"Shiiiiinkkuuuu!" HinaIchigo shouted as she also flew into the room with her usually timid sister. A short haired doll walked in as she looked at ther other two sisters flying into the room.

"Shinku, are you all right?" Souseiseki asked her expression was serious, "What happened in the N-field?"

Shinku looked away and she pretended to not notice Souseiseki's words. "The moon is oddly bri- I mean, the sun is shining as usual today. It's bea-"

Grey clouds crowded around the sky and it started hailing. Small thumps were heard after a few minutes as ice clanged onto the roof.

"ICE! It's falling!" HinaIchigo shouted as she stumbled over the boxes toward the window. "But it seems cold." HinaIchigo pressed her hands on the window as Jun muttered feebly as his eyes widened at the sight of four dolls crowding around his room.

"Chibi human! What are you doing here!" Suiseiseki said as she started to shield Shinku from the boy who started to puff up his cheeks at the silly doll's actions. He was holding the same tray as before, but a different fragrance was coming from the teapot. It smelled oddly like roses and peppermint and some kind of herbs mixed in it.

"Here's your tea Shinku. It's not Grass Jelly." Jun ignored the other dolls and laid the tray on the floor, "Enjoy" he added as he returned to his computer staring at the screen.

"CHIBI-HUMAN! How dare you ignore me! You always liked Shinku best!" Suiseiseki kicked Jun hard in the shins and fled out the small room.

As Jun clutched his leg as he glowered at the doll who started to wail downstairs, his gaze returned to the doll who was sipping her tea calmly, oblivious to her surroundings. She seemed to be satisfied with her tea, that's why she said nothing. Jun sighed, relieved that he had not earned a slap from the silent doll.

"_What is wrong with her lately? She's been acting weirder than ever. Fortunately, it was Nori who made the tea, not me. Although it might taste a bit better than before, since that idiot has seriously been practicing to make tea. Shinku seemed to be overreacting to some kind of news yesterday so I told Nori and she added herbs or something…But anyway, I'm glad she's back." _ Jun smiled slightly and returned to search for cursed penguins.

"I do wonder why it has started to hail though..", Souseiseki said her voice filled with wonder as she stared outside the window. She made a mental note that she would ask Shinku, one-on-one about the N-field, and she had a suspicious thought that it had something to do with Jun's birthday present.

After a couple of other ramblings and Jun was in the bathroom, currently taking a shower, and HinaIchigo and Suiseiseki were helping Nori prepare for dinner, Souseiseki returned to the room from downstairs and found Shinku sitting on the carpet, staring at the window. It was still hailing, but it lightened a bit after the hours that had passed.

"Shinku, I ask you again, the same question I asked at noon. What happened at the N-field, and don't pretend you didn't hear me. I know you did. Now answer, please." Souseiseki said seriously as she walked over to Shinku.

"Souseiseki…."Shinku said her voice calm, "The N-field, contains many, many mysteries. And besides that, humans, and dolls, all alike, contain many, many mysteries also." From her words the message was plain. Shut-up, since I don't want to talk about it.

"Shinku, it must have something to do with Suigintou," Souseiseki pressed on, "You were always very good with hiding things, but this, is different. You are truly worried about something, is it, him?"

"……"Shinku looked away as she sighed. "Yes. Is that all I have to say?"

"No." her voice was stubborn, "I want you to tell me everything that happened.

"Let's go somewhere more isolated, if you insist." Shinku said as she stood up. She brushed the dust-bunnies off her bright red, Victorian dress and walked towards the open door. Someone could have easily overheard. Shinku hit herself in the head mentally for her clumsiness and followed the stairs to the first floor.

"Nori," Shinku said, her voice was clear, "Me and Souseiseki have something to discuss, we will return shortly in around thirty minutes."

"Shinku-chan! It's almost dinner!"

"Nori, don't call me that, and I'm not hungry, I suppose Souseiseki isn't either." Shinku said as she looked at her third sister.

"No, I'm not hungry at all," As though she said this, her stomach let out a small, feeble growl. "No, not at all." Souseiseki blushed but apparently, no one paid any attention.

They pushed open the doors and walked towards a mirror that was shining brightly. It started to glow and Shinku and Souseiseki walked into the glimmering thing. After the last of Souseiseki's hat was seen, the door behind them closed suddenly and all, all seemed to be lost. And in two days, chaos might dawn Shinku's world if she couldn't find what she truly seeked.

_To be continued in Chapter 8……_

_Oh dear…it seems so dark. Haha. Thanks for the reviews! I will reply to them as once as I get this on. :P_


	8. Chapter 8: Abducted and Trapped

**Shinkus: Hello everyone! I now present Chapter eight of Jun's Birthday! I hope all of you enjoy! And thank you for the reviews! Feels very loved. Lol. Okay. On with the story.**

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Shinku sighed and opened a creme colored door embroidered elegantly on the sides with gold and flashes of silver. Souseiseki followed in suit as she entered a large rose garden. It seemed highly like the Rozen estate, but it was not, it was, Shinku's garden. Souseiseki had never visited Shinku's place, so she had no idea what it looked like, and in her brightly colored eyes, it was breath-taking.

It looked like the Rozen estate in appearance, but it seemed, more beautiful, large, and more grand. There were roses in different colors placed neatly in rows and shapes across the grass with flowers were planted around the roses in a graceful way. There were flower vines, and rare flowers that grew along the walls naturally, along with a couple of trees and bushes; a large house was placed at the far right of the flowers with more roses at the side of the pale white house.

The house, was far prettier than the flowers. It was a bright white color (which doesn't seem possible, but it was very bright), and as Shinku trudged across the grass towards the estate, Souseiseki had a closer look of the elegant house. It was medium in height, but it was quite big in width, just to say. There was a flat roof at the top, and it had a small clock on the top of it, like a Japanese school, or a school house and a large porch stood out at the head.

There was a small table and a couple of chairs with a nice view of the garden at the porch. The house had many silver windows and the door was the same as the one at the N-field. Embroidered with gold and flashes of silver it shined more brightly than the house.

Souseiseki stared in awe, unable to say a single word as the details of the house seemed more clear to her as they neared. Shinku took out her cane and stuck it in a round keyhole. Turning it counterclockwise twice then once clockwise, she pushed the cane more firmly in and the door opened. Once the short-haired doll entered the door automatically closed.

Shinku sat down at a grandeur table and Souseiseki followed her.

"What would you like to say Souseiseki?" Shinku said her shoes stepping on the dark red floor, it was darker than dried blood, and it was velvety soft. She looked out the window as Souseiseki replied as she arched an eyebrow, "I think you know very well, don't make me say it."

"There is nothing to splutter out of my lips. I have told you." Shinku said her gaze still outside.

"Yes, there is, don't you dare lie."

Shinku said nothing as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To make tea. Fortunately, there are more tea leaves than Jun has in his cabinet, and far more herbs than anyone knows." Shinku answered as she walked to a far corner of the room. Opening a door and closing it, there were sounds of boiling water and sounds of plates.

Souseiseki sighed. Shinku could be very ignorant and hard to break sometimes. Especially in getting information. But Souseiseki herself was similar, but, after the sound of tea, she hope Shinku would also bring out a platter of biscuits. She was hungry. And the growl before did not make her feel any better.

Shinku returned to the room with a small tray. On the top, was a small pot and two teacups with a large tin of biscuits and two plates of chocolate mousse cake (to Souseiseki's delight).

"You seem to be hungry Souseiseki. After that very…amusing growl of yours, I assumed you were hungry," Shinku said as she put down the tray on a small coffee table. Setting the tea cups, the pots, the tin and the two slices of cake on the small table she removed the tray and set it on the floor.

Souseiseki grinned and set on to chomp on the cake while she said to Shinku in a muffled voice, "Tyot Vert yoh dviwn git ahie Nu fwiald?"

"What are you saying Souseiseki? Do not speak with your mouth full. First of all, you spat out food. Second of all, it is not very entertaining to me or is it polite to stain my carpet with already chewed and spat out chocolate mousse cake. Third of all, you are not HinaIchigo, so you shouldn't talk stupidly like that as though you have no brain." Shinku said with a hint of disgust.

"Sorry Shinku," Souseiseki patted her mouth with a small handkerchief.

"Yes. Apology accepted," Shinku scoffed as she opened the tin and bit into the butter biscuits while sipping her tea. It was perfect of course, any tea of Shinku's would taste absolutely wonderful, unlike Jun's.

"Well, I'd like to ask you, what were you…" Souseiseki paused she felt…sleepy for some reason and she couldn't understand why. Her voice trailed off as she said indignantly, "You druuggeed…it" . She fell asleep on the velvety couch-ish chair and sighed.

Shinku had not touched her cake ever since she had set it on the table. This probably explained why.

"I am sorry, my sister, but I, I, am not ready to answer." Shinku said her voice sad, "I must return then, it should be easy to drag you, I am in my estate after all, Hollie!" Shinku called out her artificial spirit.

A faint colored red flash of light appeared in a few minutes by her side. "Find me a…baby stroller, this instant, and magic it here by all means."

The light disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds with a violently pink baby stroller with yellow ducks imprinted on it. But a drawling voice rang through the halls and rooms of the elegant estate. Hollie flashed around Shinku as though she was in an angry rebellious mood.

"Drugging your sister? How naughty Shinku!" Suigintou laughed girlishly as Shinku's eyes widened in bewilderment. "Father's flower, is beautiful of course, and it's still growing! The rose bush-

"There is no need for you to open your foul lips Suigintou, state your business and then leave. I have no time for you." Shinku said her eyes hurt. The fact that a gift was stolen from her did not make her feel happy. It was her gift from Jun and the fact that her evil sister had even touched it gave her bad thoughts what wishes she would make.

The downfall of her? Her death? Or even worse, any of the other doll's deaths? Or all the dolls rose mysticas, or that she had won the alice game, to meet father? No…that was not possible…the only three wishes that was not possible for the rose bush.

It would not register any of the three wishes…in fact, for such a greedy whim, the thorns would prick you until you would shut up.

"Well, to gloat around, and maybe….I expected you crying like a child in your rooms, hiding in the covers and locking the door. Or probably darken the room and cut your blonde hair? I was hoping it would happen, but unfortunately, no. You crying would have brought me never ending entertainment! Feeding on your hurt soul would be ever more amusing." Suigintou smirked and laughed. Walking towards the sleeping Souseiseki, she touched her younger sister's cheeks.

Shinku snapped and ran over stopping her. "Don't you dare touch Souseiseki you piece of junk!"

"Junk?!" Suigintou's nostrils flared and her eyes were flashing.

"I will show you Shinku, that you are no more than a piece of filthy trash and Father only thought highly of you at first, but he has disowned you! And that boy! You love the boy don't you? To seek father's flower and present it to him! Well, he has surely thought of hating you and throwing you in a junkyard! But you seem to be useful to him, he is acting! He will sell you in the end like a greedy human!" Suigintou shouted her voice was clear and angry.

Shinku was close to tears. She was already emotional from Suigintou stealing her gift, and nothing would be worse than her shouting words that Jun and Father hated her.

"No…no..that's not possible!" Shinku's eyes were streaming with tears. "I…"

In a flash Suigintou had taken advantage of Shinku's tears and blithering, she grabbed Souseiseki's arms and lifted the sleeping doll in hers. Flying away in a portal she sneered, "I will take this away for you calling me a piece of junk. Which, I am not. Come and find me if you want it back, of course, Father's rose should be bigger by now, a couple of buds might have sprouted…Come and see then, Shinku!"

Suigintou disappeared in a black hole as Souseiseki's hat fell and Shinku caught it. She was still crying and tear tracks were obvious in the bright sunlight as more drops of water were forming. Her arms reached out while crying, "No! Suigintou! Souseiseki! Take me instead then Suigintou! SUIGINTOU!" Shinku screamed the last word while dipping her head in the hat crying.

"It's a-all my fault!" Shinku sobbed in her beloved sister's hat. "W-what will I say to Suiseiseki?" Crying hysterically, she had forgotten the time. Thirty minutes were almost up, and Shinku was still sobbing, which was very exaggerated, she was emotional, and nothing could be done.

After a few more dry sobs Shinku wiped her eyes. Apparently there was no more time left, and Shinku was stuck in the N-field, unable to return back to Jun, Nori, or the other dolls. She was still oblivious to the fact that the door was disappearing, and she could not make it in time for Jun's birthday, or even talk to him.

_Continued in Chapter 9……_

_So dark again…hehe…what a sad ending (or not, for some Shinku and Souseiseki-haters…which I personally don't like teh haters not the dolls, since Shinku is my favorite character.) for Chapter eight. Well, stay tuned for Chapter nine which will be coming in after a day or two. _


	9. Chapter 9: The Meeting of Father

**Shinkus: Someone's been holding a tantrum lately….Yes I'm not very promising, since things might come out suddenly…it seems that trouble always finds me….twitches. Oh! And thank you for teh reviews! …feels loved again .Here's Chapter 9. **

_**CHAPTER 9**_

As time roamed on quickly Shinku finished crying like a sulking HinaIchigo. Deciding that she had to have more guts than the others, so she could save Souseiseki and speak to Suiseiseki about what happened. Knowing the timid girl, if she found out that her twin had been captured by the "evil" Suigintou she would be absolutely devastated.

As she walked down the hall broadly as she dried her cheeks with a handkerchief, ("Drying your tears with your dress sleeve is simply unladylike!") she turned right twice on a hall, left once, and walked straight. She revealed a trap door as she pulled a small carpet from the wooden floor. Shinku wriggled in her pockets and presented a small key the size of a bird's egg.

Sticking the key that looked like a boss key in a small keyhole she turned right twice, left once and pushed the key. Afterwards she pulled it out and the trap door opened instantly. Shinku jumped down the ladder and saw the mirror. It was beautiful, of course, large, and magical, filled with wonders. She smiled, but her smile turned into a grim expression, and then a small frown.

Walking towards the amazingly beautiful mirror, she saw that the mirror no longer shined or glistened a glowing color.

"…Oh no….after all that…." Shinku flushed at the thought of crying so ungracefully in the room, "I forgot that I only had thirty minutes…now I won't even be able to speak to Suiseiseki to tell her what happened!"

She was mentally banging her head on the mirror and suddenly a pink rabbit dropped down on the brim of the mirror. He was an elegant rabbit, wearing a suit that looked oddly like a magician. He was indeed a gentleman rabbit, wearing a hat and he lifted his hat and bowed at the doll.

"L-Laplace!" Shinku cried her eyes shining with fury.

"Trapping yourself in your own N-field I assume? " Laplace no ma, the elegant rabbit spoke with a fine English accent in his words. Graceful as anyone could've been, he fell onto the floorboards, his back to the dull mirror, and in front of Shinku.

"I have no idea what you are thinking, but it is foolish of you to be crying like a child when one of your sister is done. I suppose her rose mystica is about to…disappear?" Laplace said his voice still as fine as ever.

"Laplace! Why are you here? Are you coming to end the Alice game just as last time?" Shinku demanded.

"No." Laplace replied coldly.

"Then why are you here? Answer me!"

"You should know the consequences of staying in an N-field without a median? Thirty minutes, **only**." Laplace emphasized the word and paused looking at the doll whose eyes were about to brim with more tears, "I have came to inform you as I had nothing better to do except to watch all of you bicker and take your time, that, you will have to stay in the N-field."

Shinku said nothing and looked down at the ground.

"Unless…" Shinku's eyes lit up, and Laplace raised his furry hand, meaning to tell her that she shouldn't get her hopes up, "Someone is willing to **sacrifice** their own time, or life, to exchange with you."

Shinku bit her lips. "What?"

"Of course, their might be another way to ensure you to leave here and re-enter again with ease, but that is not my concern. I shall be taking my leave here. I bid you good day." Laplace lifted his hat and bowed again before disappearing.

"I will never allow such a thing to happen. " Shinku muttered as she sat down on the floor. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light came from the mirror.

"Shinku?" a small voice asked.

"Suiseiseki?" Shinku said in disbelief.

"SHINKUUUUUUUUU!" Someone screamed and sounded as though she was about to ram into the mirror before someone pulled her back.

"HinaIchigo?!"

"Can you not see us?" Suiseiseki asked her voice strangely loud.

"No…can you see me?"

"Yes, and your sitting on the ground with dust bunnies on your dress."

Shinku immediately sat up and Suiseiseki giggled, "Where's Souseiseki? Or is she outside waiting?"

"…..Yes, I suppose, but we cannot get back." Shinku said the lie with ease and quickly changed the subject.

"I thought so, since thirty minutes has passed, and both of you had no median with you, I thought of bringing the dumb chibi-human inside, but he was snoring so loud and he was annoyed that I woke him up."

"Really?" Shinku asked her voice was sad, "Is he…all right?"

"I suppose, why are you worrying? We'll get both of you back, I'm sure there's a way."

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKU!!!!" HinaIchigo screamed with delight as a ripping sound came along after that.

"CHIBI ICHIGO! Do not break the mirror!" Suiseiseki lectured at the doll, the sound of whipping hinted that Suiseiseki was pointing her finger severely at the other doll." Shinku smiled faintly.

"Shinku? You look…pale."

"Oh? Well, I'll be waiting then, I shall drink tea. Tell Nori that I have went out to get some important things. I shall be leaving." Shinku jumped up the trap door and closed it before Suiseiseki could protest.

"I wonder if I can get out?" Shinku thought, the voice in her head was quite calm, "I suppose I'll have to try by other means instead of using the mirror. I refuse to ask Suigintou for help, as she might request another object that I am not willing to give."

Shinku sighed as she walked out of the large house, or mansion as you might call it, and sat on the front porch. She sat on a wooden chair that seemed to be entwined with rose vines on the side. Shinku looked out at the sunset and was shocked that rain clouds were slowly overflowing the sky. It began to rain and the roses were dripping.

"The N-field reflects on what you are feeling," a voice came from above her, as though the human/thing/object/leek who was speaking was sitting on the roof. "It shows your every mood swing, and what you wish to see. A very emotional place."

"Who is it?" Shinku demanded harshly although the soft gentle voice was soothing, as though you were freezing to death in Alaska or Las Vegas at night, and a hot spring suddenly pops from the sky in front of you. .

"It is I, your father. Rozen." The voice replied and Shinku froze immediately on the chair grasping the handles of the wooden object, unable to move, or speak.

_To be continued in Chapter 10….._

_Is it dark? Tee hee…_


	10. Chapter 10: The Labyrinth of Suffering

**Shinkus: Here is Chapter ten! I hope you enjoy it! **

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Shinku blinked slightly as she saw the figure jump down and a tall young man jumped down gracefully. She could not believe what she was seeing. Her father. In front of her. Her dream had come true. Or not.

His features were refined and elegant, and his long, blonde shaggy hair was tied behind him in a neat ponytail with a small piece of rope, or linen. He was wearing a white button down with the front two buttons mismatched. His dark black pants were ironed, and straight as the creases showed obviously even though it was raining. His shoes were gleaming as though they were made of onyx, but the material was tender, and soft as though it was deerskin.

Although he showed no sign that he was in a rich family in his clothing or anything else, his shining blue eyes and the air and aura around him hinted that he was an elegant, graceful being, and was nothing less of one of a royal.

Shinku's face was expressionless and blank, and she was unable to tell what the man was saying; a stupid lie, or, the truth.

"You might find it…quite surprising that I might show myself at such a time. Alice has not been decided at this point, and none of you have won the Alice game. But, I-

"You liar." Shinku said her voice was piercing through his, interrupting his sentence.

"Why do you say so otherwise? I can say that-"

"Father would never show himself at such a time. He will only meet Alice. He only has eyes for Alice. And that is the reason for the Alice game. He created this game but not follow the rules? _No._ It is not fair to the others. If you were father, then I'd be greatly disappointed." Shinku said as her eyes started narrowing slightly.

Rozen, or not Rozen looked mildly surprised, but he recovered instantly. He sighed and untied the linen or rope that secured his shaggy hair. He bent down and pulled something off his head, and he straightened up as he revealed a sheet of straight blonde hair that rolled down to his shoulders. In his hand was a lump of blond stringy hair. A wig. Retying the linen neatly in his hair, he looked less like a man who did not shave regularly.

He grinned impishly and his tone changed greatly as he said , "I expected nothing less of a Rozen Maiden. You are, sort of part of me anyway, and I am a person who is far greater and more brilliant than normal people after all." He smirked slightly and continued, "After this damn bunny showed up, he started making these strange wooden dolls and things. Muttering Alice, Alice, Alice, I will revive Alice. Bah. You should be disappointed, I am not your father who you greatly adore. But I know him quite well."

"What do you mean? You pretend you are father, and then say you are not? And admitting that fast? Your acting skills are worse than a cat! Or either you are a hopeless person who has no functioning brain cells! Or none at all! That also proves that your intelligence should not be greater than a stupid cat who has none!"

**A/N:** Sorry for the offense and the interruption here. I like cats. They're cool. And I like dogs too. They're awesome. Shinku just hates cats. The way their eyes glow in the dark. Her previous median had a cat. So for this reason she does not like cats.

"…Are you insulting me?" The man blinked and his eyes flashed.

"Yes, I am." Shinku said coolly as her eyes were as thin as a sheet of paper glaring at the man, "Who are you. Speak the truth, or either write it, listening to your words from your foul lips makes me more sick than meeting Suigintou. I detest liars. Especially those who call themselves 'father'."

"Yet, you speak such dirty words. As his older brother, I can't believe he would create a doll who's personality so wretched." The man's mood suddenly lightened up all though lightning was flashing everywhere around him.

"B-brother?" Shinku was caught off guard by the statement.

"Yes. He who you call your father was my brother." The man said grimly, "My name is Marcel Rozen."

After a few minutes of silence Shinku sighed and decided that she should leave. Even if he was father's brother, he would not be of any help to let her escape the N-field, bring her to father, or help her find Jun's birthday gift which was the last priority now, as if she couldn't get back, she couldn't give him her gift.

Frustrated she opened her soft lips and said, "I cannot speak to you. You are no help to me, and I don't wish you to do so. I bid you good day." Shinku opened the door into the mansion and Marcel Rozen stood in his spot looking at the spot where the miniature doll was standing. Emotionless.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Shinku turned her head in an annoyed fashion. She still needed to figure out how to leave this place. .

"I can help you."

"Specify what you mean, Marcel the idiot."

"On first name terms already?" Marcel raised a lofty eyebrow ignoring the insult.

"I do not wish to call you by father's surname. It is an insult to his memory of him."

"Anyway, you need to get out of here do you?"

"……And how do you know that?" Shinku said in a bored tone.

"You are aren't you?"

"Yes. And you know how?"

"Under one condition." Marcel smiled innocently as Shinku's bright blue eyes dawned on his, flashing.

"What…condition do you expect me to meet?"

"I'd like you to let me stay wherever you live in your world."

Shinku thought about Nori and how she would take this. Nicely. Jun? That servant needs no consideration. The dolls? I doubt they'd utter anything. Deal.

"Why would you like to enter the human world? I suppose so. But we have no room in the house, unless you'd like to sleep on a couch? Or the floor."

"Fine with me." Marcel answered ignoring the first question.

"What is the process, may I ask?" Shinku said curiously with a bored tone in her words.

"No…you may not ask. It is different on how you dolls travel. Have you a quill and parchment?"

Shinku sighed, "Why?"

"Just hand it over."

Shinku walked into the house and returned shortly with a small pot of black ink and a eagle feathered quill with a small stack of ragged parchment.

"This quill is very grand….all right then. I will show you parts of what we are doing." Marcel examined the quill while commenting it and looked at the parchment.

"And how are you going to explain?"

"Drawing of course."

He opened the small pot of ink and dabbed the point of the quill and drew a small mirror in the center. He drew three lines pointing in array of different direction above the mirror. Not too far. Not too close. He wrote 'Normal Doll' on the middle line. 'Special Dolls' on the right and on the left, Human and Doll on the left and remaining line.

"All right then. First of all. The way you travel, whether with a median or not is called, the "Normal Doll" way." Marcel pointed on the middle line, "Most commonly used I suppose."

Shinku nodded. She knew all of this. But to get back, acting nice would probably be the best choice.

"Second of all, Special Dolls are like, er…the first doll. Your sister. I suppose. I only know your name, and the other three who live with you. All right. She was the first doll made by my little brother, and she was incomplete. She, has the power to enhance portals anywhere. A special doll." Marcel said and Shinku blinked. How amusing.

"The way I'm traveling, or we're traveling," Marcel added hastily as Shinku pulled out her cane, "is the Human and Doll way. It's a rough path to cross, and it's hard to get through, but with me, you'll manage it. I'm smart after all. It'll take a day or two to get through but-

"Can't it be any shorter?" Shinku demanded her eyes bright. "I want to get back within the day."

"Then it'll be a problem. You also want to save your abducted sister don't you? But you should have your median with you to do so…"

"I know that." Shinku snapped angrily as she stashed her cane away looking irritated. She did not like him at all. Brother or not, he was still a complete liar who is idiotic and had a particularly large ego.

"Well, it might be possible to get back faster if you have enough willpower, but it'll be around morning by then. It's not exactly _safe_, you might lose, an arm, a leg, I suppose," he shrugged, "if your _very unlucky_ then I suppose you might die…"

"Explain what it is then, if we wish to get back, we have no time to waste."

"Ah, the saying, time is money, all right. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes? Isn't that why I'm asking you?"

"Well, it's scary."

"To you. Not particularly me."

"Well…fine it's a portal."

"That's it?"

"The portal isn't really a cruise trip or anything. We find the portal somewhere in this abnormally large N-field to get back. Then you go through these star dimensions, and crap like that. Maybe you have to go through hell to return to the living world. I'm not sure. I've only heard a couple of versus from people who have survived this trip. We first go through the La-"

Shinku winced slightly, "Right. Right. Then we should start our search of finding that small portal in my enormously large N-field."

"Correct."

"Okay, fine, you start over there, and I start here." Shinku barked orders to him and flew up into the sky.

"I am not your slave, don't bark orders at me."

"If you are in the presence of me, and if I wish you to become a servant, then you are considerably known as my, _servant._"

"No, I'm not." Marcel muttered miserably as Shinku flew away. The very comment had stabbed his pride.

Searching for a couple of hours, the time was midnight in the human world by the time they found the silvery white portal shining brightly in a patch of daisies.

"So…we jump in."

"Amusing, but it seems…dirty.." Shinku hesitated and then said clearly," Carry me, servant."

"I, am not your servant! I am Marcel Rozen, brother of your father! I should be called, "big brother" or "oh, dear my precious older uncle"…or something by that."

"Disgusting. Carry me." Shinku stepped on his shiny shackled boots, damaging part of his shoe as he yelped and jumped around the patches of flowers, killing some of them in the process.

"Do not murder innocent flowers just because you are complaining and is currently having an unreasonable tantrum. Pick me up, carry me, and bring me into the portal before I slap you." Shinku said as she brushed a lock of her swift blonde hair from her face.

Marcel grumbled and picked her up. His reactions to some things were quite similar to someone Shinku knew. Quite similar. Apparently that person had a big ego too. Or somewhat like that. The thought of it made her miserable, but she continued to put a perfect poker face.

He stepped in the white circle slowly with his left foot, as though it was a puddle, and he was trying not to make it splash. He dipped his right foot in, and he and Shinku fell in the white swirly portal.

"Hardly anyone has left this place. They die eventually, either they starve, or become overwhelmed that they suicide. They cannot leave because they don't want to leave. Beyond here, there will be a place, a place, filled of desires. You see your innermost feelings, what you want, whom you hate dying, and etceteras, etceteras." Marcel said grimly.

"It projects each things differently to everyone, and others cannot see what you are seeing, but this is why it is dangerous. Without willpower, one is unable to leave if they do not think straight, and let others control or possess your mind." Marcel continued his voice sounded dead as he walked on more into a clear white space.

It seemed like he lost someone in this very place. Probably was the reason why he objected to this in the first place.

"Indeed. Temptation is a very scary thing." Shinku said closing her eyes slowly. She was tired. She had not slept for a day or two. Shinku yawned silently as they approached fields and fields of flowers, daisies and roses.

"What is this place?" Shinku's eyes snapped open. She smelled a fragrance, something she might have scented in Nori's house somewhere. A choked, but sweet scent that overwhelmed her, filled with a bittersweet smell. It was not food, definitely, it was something familiar…

"It…smells different to what attracts us the most. I will not ask who or what you have smelled, as I don't wish to tell you mine's." His voice was estranged, as though he was trying to reach out to something that didn't exist.

"What is this place called?" Shinku asked inhaling the sweet smell.

"The labyrinth…the Labyrinth of Suffering." Marcel replied.

"How…is this a maze of suffering?"

**A/N: **Right…so I thought labyrinth would be a good word to use, but I don't exactly know if it's proper. All I know of the labyrinth is that it was a maze that confined the Minotaur in Greek Mythology. So if it doesn't seem right to you, then you can tell me, and I will probably change it to something more suitable.

"I might haven't enough willpower to tell you it clearly, but temptation, can kill people easily. Either being too immersed in the picture and voices swirling in your heads, 'If you die, you can be in that life' is usually what happens. They might see people that have died in the place, and the suffering might be painful that they would just die. Things that they wanted but never had, and they finally got it.."

"Ah."

"Right, we're about to enter this 'Labyrinth of Suffering', so I want you to turn on your willpower for about fifty minutes and step down onto the ground. I might grip you very tight that I might crunch you to death. As you said, temptation can be an enemy." Marcel dropped Shinku onto the floor.

"I only said a scary thing."

"Right. So close your eyes as I opened this door. It's the fastest way to pass this place. As long as you survive, your outta here." Marcel grinned.

A wooden plate was printed neatly on the door.

"Enter as you please, and wipe your shoes on the 'Welcome' mat before you. Enjoy your stay here, and it's not necessary to come again." The plate said in shining black letters.

Shinku sighed as Marcel twitched and wiped his shoes. He opened the doorknob and a flash of light appeared, blinding her eyes…

_To be continued in Chapter 11._

_Well…Chapter ten is pretty long. I did some modifications, or it might've been longer. Lol. A tad bit longer. Anyway, it might be long but I hope you enjoyed it!_

_In the next chapter, I will __**probably, **__I'm not sure whether or not, but I will __**probably **__explain who Alice was and why Marcel did all those idiotic things, and why he is such an idiot. _


	11. Chapter 11: The Return and the Question

**Shinkus: Here is Chapter 11! Thank you so very much for teh reviews!!**

_**CHAPTER 11**_

Shinku opened her eyes slowly and the light slowly faded and before her, appeared millions and millions of roses and flowers glimmering before her. Beautiful, and the scent was overwhelming. She inhaled the smell, and Shinku saw Marcel smiling lazily before her. They walked on as they saw images before themselves.

She sighed and saw Souseiseki, Suiseiseki, HinaIchigo, Kanaria, Suigintou giggling and prancing around the fields. Suigintou's facial expressions changed greatly. Her eyes were large and good-natured and her hair was cleaner, a purer color. Her clothing was a bit brighter than her navy blue, as though it had gone through the wash; no more dust bunnies. Just like before, when she had first met her.

Shinku saw Jun and Nori. Jun was grinning; he had no glasses, wearing a uniform. HinaIchigo's past median was with them. They were both smiling broadly as they were fixing tea for them all.

Then, Shinku saw herself, a human. Taller. No more broken limbs. She was human. Like father, Jun, Nori, and everyone else. How she had dreamt that for a couple of weeks before she had to convince herself it was not possible. It was simply not possible. But she was wearing a long white dress seemingly to be made of a flowing, light material, and her swirly blonde hair was straight down to her waist.

She was Alice. She was not Shinku. She was Alice. The realization came to her that she had won the Alice game. No more being in fear that she would be locked away in a box with no one there, all alone in the dark. No more fear that she would be hurt, her arm would disappear, her hair would never grow even if she cut it. She was human. She was Alice. The person she had always idolized, and hoped to be. To meet father.

And there she was. With a tall blonde figure. He was smiling kindly as Marcel the idiot was sitting beside him, reading a thick novel looking up at the girl standing beside her father. Shinku was smiling in the picture watching her father work with gadgets as she sat beside him. She looked so happy. She wanted to be in there. If that was possible…what would she give. Herself. Definitely.

"If I can die….can I be in that…place?" Shinku asked herself silently. Yes. She could. Of course she could. It was definitely possible. It was before her! If she could reach out, touch it…anything she'd give would be worth it. The picture, the portrait, the landscape she had always wanted. She stopped walking and her eyes shifted towards and image. The Jun in the picture was walking towards her, reaching out his arms. "Shinku! Come join us! You can…"

Suddenly an arm slashed Shinku's sight and the picture disappeared. A bright white was before her. It was Marcel.

"You idot." He said silently to her, as though he had just witnessed something even more tempting, and was trying to fight it back. "Captured by sight…I told you to turn on your willpower for fifty minutes. You really do suck. Anyway, we're almost there. See that door?"

He pointed to a dark black door before im. "You were good enough not to jump in the picture before you at that second. But even more tempting things will come before you. It will be even more difficult to resist. We cannot return now, so you must try harder." Marcel sighed grimly with sweat pouring over his face. Apparently he had tried very hard to resist the temptation to jump into the image.

Shinku nodded forcefully as she swallowed. This really was a labyrinth of suffering. It was painful, so painful that it was like her limbs were burning, and her eyes were bleeding. It was a maze one had to overcome, although the path they were literally walking on was straight. Shinku closed her eyes and walked on as Marcel followed suit.

Now, it was Father before he. He was smiling so soothingly that it was terrible before her. His voice was smooth and kind as his welcoming arms were before her. "Shinku, you have won the Alice game, come before me, and let us enjoy this life. You have no need to be afraid of everything, end your pain, your suffering, and enjoy your life here. Be Alice. Be her. You can become the person I have loved for years and years and more. My sister…and…" Father paused and continued shortly, " It can be true if you join us…"

The sight before her was burning as she fought back the temptation to walk into the fields. His voice was kind…so kind that it felt idiotic no to join him. As though it was common sense.

Marcel started to clench his fists as tears were trembling on his cheeks. Suddenly he stopped. Shinku's Rozen image blurred and it all became pure white as she also stopped.

"Marcel?" Shinku said her voice was surprised as the man started sobbing hysterically on the floor, "What is wrong with you? Get up! What are you doing?"

He said nothing and then he started to scream. First it was slow murmur, and the more he said the louder it became, "Alice! Alice! Don't go! Where are you…..Where are you…..Brother….don't leave me here without her…It is forbidden…she is your sister….it is not allowed…Don't….She is my sister. My sister…and yours…this is not possible…It is not……" His voice drifted on as his face was on the pure white floor.

"Marcel?" Shinku asked as she approached the crying man, and she immediately regretted it afterwards. Marcel reached out to her and grabbed her tightly. "Where have you gone Alice? Why have you agreed to such a scandal? It is a ravenous scandal, and yet you agree? Why so? Why so?!"

"Ma-Marcel l..et go of me. It hurts!" Shinku screamed as he clutched her even more tightly as Shinku fought back biting his hands.

"You are Alice aren't you? You look like her. Even if you are not….Let us pretend you are Alice." Marcel said his voice was soft although his fingers tightened around the doll, "Do not worry, I will not hurt you, my dear sister."

"Y-you…are hurting me by clenching me around…."Shinku fought back the urge to scream swear words at him.

Marcel's finger loosened as Shinku hit him with the cane that she produced in mid-air. Fortunately, the portal was also part of the N-field, so she still had the ability to conjure some of her necessities out of mid-air. To explain that, Hollie, was her cane. Hollie was and still is Shinku's artificial spirit. Shinku still had the ability to call upon her spirit and produced her cane to whack Marcel's head. Great thing she was still able to.

His face was blank as he immediately hid his face in his knees; his back was to the doll who was brushing her dress and breathing slowly.

"I am sorry." Marcel said. "I had forgotten to tell you that because of temptation, one can kill others who are with them. It is terrible. People who travel together, might start killing each other like barbarians and cannibals. It is hideous and disgusting.

"Besides that, I got too overwhelmed by what I had seen…I do not wish that, but it….."

"I can understand." Shinku said plainly cutting across his words, "Will you care to explain it to me later on?"

"I…yes." Marcel replied slowly as he stood up.

"We might as well continue then. And don't strangle me next time you do get overwhelmed." Shinku said grimly as Marcel laughed.

"I won't."

They continued on safely as Marcel clutched the doll's arms tightly. He was still resisting. Shinku had closed her eyes, even though it was not wise, but Marcel was leading her, and she could keep her sanity intact, so if Marcel broke down than it would be easier to soothe him.

They reached the door and Shinku opened it with her cane. The two of them walked slowly onto what seemed like a matted carpet and opened their eyes. They had passed. They were in the real world.

Shinku smiled broadly as she saw the sun shining feebly across the gray sky. It was apparently the morning, and it was around five to six o'clock. But it was the day of Jun's birthday and Shinku immediately became miserable. She had not found him a gift, and a week's preparation had not let her find one either, adding on to that, Souseiseki was kidnapped by Suigintou.

"Where are we?" Marcel asked as he stepped onto the grassy mat. "This is the real world? I imagined something different, like an old houses and wagons everywhere."

"That is the 19th century Marcel. This is a new world, a new regime that has started before you have came here. Have you always stayed in the N-field?"

"If a human stays in the N-field, they cannot age or die." Marcel answered as he looked around. "The houses are ugly in taste! The shapes that are running around the place look revolting."

"Those, are what the cars look like, don't complain, the houses have changed, it is a different cent-" Shinku paused. And she started running away from an object that was chasing her. "MARCEL!!!"

"What is it?"

"Get..this…thing away from me!" Shinku shouted her cane pointing at a long furry cat whose bright ginger fur flowed around her. "I hate it!"

"A cat? Oh yes, I heard that Shinku hates cats, glowing bright eyes!" Marcel chuckled as he picked up the furry creature. "How interesting."

"Do be quiet. We have to return to Jun's house anyway. Follow along," Shinku said as she looked around.

Walking around for a few hours Shinku decided to look for a map.

"We seem to be in Karakura Town." Shinku said calmly, "I have no idea where Jun's house is. So…we need to find a mirror."

"What? Why?" Marcel asked annoyed. He had been following the lost doll for hours without stopping.

"To contact Suiseiseki of course, we can tell them to pick us up. Use your brain if you have one." Shinku said irritated.

"Right…so where can we find a large magical mirror?"

"A mirror shop. Go fiddle around and find one." Shinku commanded pointing her finger on a large map and a red dot was pointing, "YOU ARE HERE".

"Your foot we can."

"Be quiet and find one. I will be waiting. If you would like to come with me, then do so immediately without complaining, servant."

The remark stabbed his pride again as he looked around the detailed map.

"Ivenstein's Mirror Shop. Absolutely wonderful. C'mon bratty doll."

"Do not call me that!" Shinku slapped him as she ignored the weird gazes some passerby's were giving them. A doll talking, they were thinking. Slapping a man. Technology must be wonderful these days.

Marcel copied the map onto a piece of paper, and they followed the directions until a large sign was before him. It was dull and old fashioned, a 19th century thing and Shinku smiled.

"Good work servant."

"I…am not a servant." Marcel said irritated.

They entered the store and a slightly hurt Marcel recovered instantly as they saw the mirrors.

Shining, glimmering, as beautiful as ever, the small shop contained beautiful mirrors. Shinku gasped as Marcel stared blankly at the crippled old man taking care of the shop.

The two of them walked towards the decrepit man who was snoring sleepily on the counter.

"Hello?" Marcel tapped the man and the old man slept on spitting in his face.

Shinku looked around the shop touching the glorious mirrors, with her expert touch. They were grand, and beautiful. It seemed like all of them were magical. Apparently, magical mirrors were hard to find, but the store had a great stock of them. All of them are magical Shinku thought as she smiled faintly.

"HELLO?!" Marcel said loudly. He was getting pissed after many failed attempts, causing the old man to spat and spit at him.

"Errrrrrrrmph?" The old man finally snapped open his eyes. "The name's Ivenstein. The shop's 'ine. 'Ould you like a mirror?"

"Right. My small friend here," Marcel coughed hiding the insult as Shinku continued to touch the mirrors. "Is finding one she likes. How much is one of them?"

"Dun get tha' much 'usiness here, so they dun cost that much." Ivenstein said yawning. He reached out to touch Marcel's hands his long wrinkled fingers were crawling upon them like spiders. Marcel jumped at the sudden physical interaction.

"Sorry, haven't seen much people." Ivenstein smiled revealing several missing teeth. "Found 'un ya like 'oung missy?"

"Yes." Shinku said as the mirror she was touching was embroidered with silver roses, "Do you make these yourself? They are very grand…"

"Oh yes, my dear lass," Ivenstein smiled happily. "Although not many come here, I've been getting some business lately. 'Ust be good 'ign you reckon?

"Who came in here to buy a mirror?" Marcel said curiously.

"Oh, a young boy, around 'iddle school. 'Ectangular glasses, short with a large bag with some frills poking out. Rushing in looking at mirrors. Furry black hair. Bought one immediately. Had a 'ap on. Said Hi, Thank You, good-bye. Said no change I think. Gave me more than I requested. Good ladddie. Grabbed a 'andom one with plastic around it and ran. He was in a hurry. I have his address 'ere I thwink."

"Jun?" Shinku asked as her eyes widened at the description.

"Oh? How did ya know his name?" the man said, " Ya'll know him?"

"What is his address?" Shinku demanded walking up to the counter taking out her cane and slamming it onto it.

"'Ere it is o' miss." The man grinned as he gave her a piece of paper. "'Ere ya'll go."

"Marcel, we should get going." Shinku said stomping out of the store. Marcel nodded and said bye to the man as Ivenstein looked furious.

They boarded an early bus, and the town only seemed to be a couple of minutes away just by attending a bus.

------

After a few minutes they were dropped off and they asked for directions on the way as some people stared at Shinku who ignored them.

They reached the house and rang the doorbell twice before some noise rumbled and opened the door.

There stood a wide-eyed Jun in pajamas and his glasses slammed on his face with a bewildered Nori behind him. They stared at Marcel. And then they averted their gazes to Shinku.

"What in the wor-

"Sh-SHINKU?!" A tearful Suiseiseki rammed Jun out of her way and hugged the doll. HinaIchigo followed suit and soon in a many bear hug Shinku pulled them away.

Grimly leading Marcel in the room, Jun left him on the living room as he sat down next to him as the dolls squealed in delight having their sister returned.

"So….where's Souseiseki?" Suiseiseki asked as they finally calmed down. Shinku was just fearing for this question.

_To be continued in Chapter 12_

_The darknessss All right. There is a slight mention of Alice. As you should have _

_seen. You might've guessed what happened. If you didn't…good luck in _

_guessing! _


	12. Chapter 12: Saving the Twins

**Shinkus: I now present you Chapter 12! I hope you enjoy this as well. .**

_**CHAPTER 12**_

"So…where's Souseiseki?"

The question repeatedly rang through Shinku's mind as her mood slowly became depressed at the thought.

It was seven o'clock in the morning, and she could hardly break the terrifying news to Suiseiseki who was awfully happy that it was: Jun's Birthday, and Shinku was back, along with her twin sister whom she loved more than anyone. But she was kidnapped. So what do you expect the prideful Shinku to do?

"Jun. Fetch me a cup of tea. Marcel, Nori and the others, follow me upstairs."

"And why do I have to be left out in the midst of everything?" Jun asked grumbling. He was obviously annoyed that he was woken up at seven in the morning at his birthday, along with the fact that he was forced to make tea.

"Do not complain servant." Shinku wrangled her teacup and threw it at him as he caught it. Jun sighed as a perplexed Nori, a solemn Marcel, and two bumbling dolls playing follow the leader. Shinku held her head high, as usual. Jun grinned at the thought that Shinku was back, he was happy, and nevertheless, it was good, it was his birthday after all.

MEANWHILE

-Suigintou's Domain

Suigintou giggled as she pricked her finger on the thorns of the rose bush; no blood fell out, instead a golden rose was in it's place.

"The process is complete I assume. I will visit that girl first. I will find out what she wants, and I will help her if she does."

Suigintou flew out of her graveyard of doom to a small hospital a few blocks away from a beautiful church. Landing on a windowsill, as still as ever, she saw a black-haired girl with a kind complexion upon her face as she sang a lovely lullaby.

The girl finished and she looked at Suigintou intently. She did not scream. She did not shout. No sign of horror crept upon her face. She just merely smiled and said, "You've come back black angel. Are you to take my life away now?"

"Won't you continue singing?" Suigintou asked as she sat down loftily on the windowsill lazily.

"Oh, yes. How are you today by the way? It is unusual for you to visit me in the daytime." Megu asked, her voice as sweet as honeydew.

"I'm fine. I assume all is well for you?" Suigintou said picking at the sleeves of her dress.

"Oh, I'm fine of course." Megu clapped her hands together and her long black hair swished slightly as she closed her eyes. She sang and then the luncheon came in with a tray of food.

Suigintou disappeared immediately as a voice rang out, "Your singing again Megu-san?"

"Yes, of course."

"Here is breakfast then."

The sound of the door slamming and Megu said, "Angel…you can come back now."

Suigintou slowly flew towards the window and she stood gracefully again onto the windowsill. Her silver hair danced with her as she said coldly, "If you had the choice to get better, would you choose it?"

Megu looked surprised and recovered instantly as she said, "I've never thought of that I suppose. I am curious about death…what would happen after everything ended for one. That would be amusing I think. My life is nothing but a mistake. Father and Mother, are guilty for having me. Father…does not care or love for me. He is nothing. If given the choice…I would rather die."

Suigintou looked at the girl grimly and said finally, "Even if I were to help you?"

"Can you help me?" Megu asked innocently her face shone brightly in the sunlight.

"I can. If you wish." Suigintou stated as she stared outside as though fighting hard to hide a slight blush.

"If it were you, then I'd be most happy." Megu smiled warmly and Suigintou looked at her.

"Very well. I will take my leave here." Suigintou said and Megu's face fell immensely.

"Wai-

"I will see you next time, hoping that you are well." Suigintou's dark black wings sprouted from her back and she flew away.

"Don't go…" Megu slammed the tray onto the floor and laid down on her bed. The food scattered across the tiles as the luncheon came in her voice was not pleasant. "Megu-san! Don't scatter your food! It is a pain for one to clean the mess up!"

Suigintou took one glance at the girl and disappeared.

-----

-Back at Jun's House

Shinku sat neatly onto the carpet floor of Jun's room and inhaled the smell. It was quite some time she had been here, and she hated to admit it, but she missed it.

"Nori, Marcel here will be staying here temporarily due to some things. I hope you can find a guest room for him to sleep in, or something. He doesn't mind sleeping on the floor, couch, or futon, as long as he has a roof above his head." Shinku glared nastily at the man who coughed suddenly as though he wished for something better. Marcel stiffened up at her glare and nodded.

"Yes, that'd be very nice. Thank you." Marcel said his voice like a robot as Shinku continued to glower at him.

"Oh, well, we do have a bedroom for him to stay in, but it might be a bit cramped. The bed is quite dusty, along with the room and there is a small table there. It's the guest room, but we don't use it very often, ever since my parents have left overseas, so…."

"That'd be very nice of you Nori. Will you show him there?" Shinku asked as she pointed at the door. "Thank you."

Nori looked uneasily at the tall man with long blonde hair and opened the door as she pointed at some of the rooms showing him around wondering he had any luggage.

"HinaIchigo, would you please go downstairs and ask Jun if he is ready with the tea yet? And ask him for some cake if you please." Shinku said. She wanted to break the news slowly to Suiseiseki who was looking at Shinku her face seemed confused and worried.

"Why me?!" HinaIchigo complained. "Every single time you leave me out of everything!"

"Kun-kun is also playing now Chibi-Ichigo." Suiseiseki said, helping Shinku with her act. She wanted to know what happened to her sister. Now.

"KUN-KUN!!!" HinaIchigo jumped out of the room from her seat and pranced downstairs to the living room.

"Right. Very well." Shinku said as a silent Suiseiseki looked intently at her sister."

"What…is wrong with Souseiseki?" Suiseiseki asked her worried expression deepened. She looked close to tears.

"I am…so sorry Suiseiseki." Tear tracks that had permanently taken their place yesterday had reformed again. "She…has been kidnapped by Suigintou."

Suiseiseki did not take the news well. Her face paled the very second Shinku said "kidnapped". Her multi-colored eyes widened, and she walked out of the room shaking heavily that she tripped. "I'm fine!" she called and continued on downstairs.

"I'll be going to the N-field Shinku."

Shinku did not stop her. But she nodded as Suiseiseki closed the open door and a messy Jun in pajamas walked in his face was blurred with tears.

"Were you…eavesdropping?" Shinku asked as she wiped her tears.

"Haw? No…the tears? I was yawning, so when humans yawn tears fall down and things." Jun said as he deposited the tray on the floor.

"What happened?" Jun asked as he took a teacup larger than Shinku's from the tray and sipped. His face fell in horror and recovered instantly as Shinku drank the liquor. Expecting a slap, Jun backed away towards the end of the room, but all Shinku did was sigh, and drink from the teacup again.

"_She must be really horrified or depressed by the news that she didn't realize that I accidentally mashed banana's and nuts inside the tea in my half-asleep status."_ Jun thought silently as Shinku said, "What are you doing over there servant?"

"I am not your servant," Jun said irritably, "Ignore the question I'm going to sleep."

"What question? Oh, return to your slumber servant. And bring me something that doesn't taste like bananas and nuts next time. This tastes absolutely revolting." Shinku dumped the contents, yet again on Jun's lap as he was about to stand up. He tripped and fell onto the floor before Shinku.

"Why are you kneeling Jun? Are you ready to accept that you are my servant?" Shinku asked amused. "It is entertaining. I must be going." Shinku left the room leaving Jun yelling about after the doll.

Marcel and Nori was on the living room chatting animatedly about things and as the man saw the doll walking down from the stairs he nodded jokingly at Nori who blushed and turned to the doll.

"You have a very close relationship with the human." he mused as Shinku stepped on his foot.

"And you with Nori? Anyway, I will be going to the N-field. I must fetch Suiseiseki and talk with her. You also owe me an explanation. But first of all, we must save Souseiseki. That is the first priority."

"Right. Your median?"

"Oh. I forgot about him." Shinku said and called loudly, "Jun!"

A silent snore came from above and then a thud. Apparently someone had tripped and fell off the bed. The sound of grumbling and murmuring followed a boy with his hair even more mussed up than before; he started yelling miserably at the doll, "I was sleeping and then you wake me up by ringing the doorbell, and then you tell me to go to sleep while pouring tea at me. I go to sleep. And yet, here you wake me up."

"A servant will always obey a master. And…don't you like me to return?" Shinku asked innocently her eyes shining.

Jun's cheeks flushed an unsightly red as Shinku turned her head towards the door to the magical mirror.

"Follow me Jun. We must fetch Suiseiseki." Shinku said her voice was level.

"And no one bothers to tell me anything." Jun rolled his eyes as Shinku stepped on his foot.

"Souseiseki has been kidnapped." Shinku said, "I just told Suiseiseki, and now she is burrowing her head in the N-field. We must go fetch her, and then save Souseiseki. You are Suiseiseki and my servant, you must come with us. We cannot stay in the N-field without a median. Marcel will follow, since he owes all of us a lengthy explanation who he is." Shinku added nastily and the man averted his gaze.

"Right." Jun said staring at Marcel and he followed Shinku as she opened the door.

A cold drawling voice was before them. This time it was not Nori with the bowtie behind them. The real figure with wings was standing elegantly before them, crow feathers shining darkly at them.

"It has been 32.98 hours since we last met Shinku." Suigintou said her voice hinted that she was fighting back the urge to giggle. "How stupid of you to deposit your other sister in the N-field. She was crying over Souseiseki, saying that it was all her fault, and that she shouldn't have done that and that and that. How annoying to hear her tantrums and wails. I took her as well, and they are peacefully resting in my domain."

"What…Suigintou! How dare you take advantage of the crying Suiseiseki! That is lowly!" Shinku shouted sharply.

"I am not junk Shinku. You are." Suigintou laughed and flew into the N-field. "Chase me if you can, and the two twins. The rose bush has grown to full size…and if you don't hurry, I will take action now."

"Suigintou!" Shinku cried after her. Marcel and Jun stared and Shinku whipped her head back. "What." Shinku looked at them angrily, "Are you two staring at me for?"

"Nothing" the two of them said in unison and they stared at each other blankly as they followed the elegant blonde doll in the mirror.

"Let us go then." Shinku said and she stepped in gracefully.

_To be continued in Chapter 13_

Yay! I am so happy! I finally managed to write up to Chapter 12…but I'm happy that my hard work was worth it. Very happy that people have read it and liked it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I definitely want to improve in writing, as my writing isn't very good. I don't mind if you don't review, but I'd feel greatly loved if you did. Well. That's that. Please await the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: Treasure Hunt!

**Shinkus: Unlucky number 13 is here**

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Shinku stepped into the N-field and fell onto a lump of fluff. Apparently the fluff was Jun whose glasses were askew and Marcel whose hair was in a furry mess. She wriggled around and jumped down kicking Jun in the face. Jun's face hit Marcel and Marcel's face flew right and he fell onto the floor of Suigintou's domain.

She sighed as the two people behind her were sharing glances, after nodding, they both glared at her. "Come along servants. We must get going to find Suigintou. We mustn't delay."

After walking a few steps Shinku turned her head and said idly, "Jun, wipe that awful footprint from your face, you look pathetic. Marcel, it seems like your lip is swollen, it makes you look like you have buck-teeth. Fix that on the way both of you. I will not let Suigintou think me a fool. I have been made so for three times, and I will not allow the fourth to happen, because my servants are so repulsing."

Shinku turned her head and started walking again as she looked around Suigintou's N-field. The same as ever. Dark skies, broken houses, burned places, gray matted floor with cracks. Old, broken, pieced, disgusting. Broken dolls were everywhere, with different other demolished parts of objects. Glistening brightly in front of them was something gold. It seemed far away, as it was a glimmering dot. But there it was…Rozen's Flower.

Shinku blinked. The golden rose made the whole place seem like heaven. And that's saying a lot. The aura and atmosphere became less like a battle field with awfully intense battle music. It seemed like the place was made of marshmallows and strawberries instead of disgusting concrete with spiders on the floor..

The other two also noticed the change and Jun was first to speak, "What is this beacon, or light glimmering before us?"

Shinku said nothing until Jun nudged her more and more along the way. Shinku turned her head snappishly and replied, her voice was raised, "I. Don't. Know! Will you just be quiet?! I've had enough on my mind without you bothering me with your questions about what Father's flower is!"

Jun looked sheepishly at her as she finished her lecture as he said abashed, "Rozen's flower?"

"Yes." Shinku said continuing onto the floor as a perplexed Marcel followed the two in conversation.

"What…is it for?" said Jun as his voice was getting softer and softer, as though afraid that Shinku was going to bite his head off again.

"It is nothing of your concern." Shinku said coldly as they got closer to the golden figure that was slowly taking shape. The warm, welcoming atmosphere soothed all three of them as they entered a single transparent barrier. As thin as paper, as light as a feather from heaven's messengers.

The bright leafy bush was small, but it held quite a couple of roses. All were shimmering a brightly golden color, the roses were like human beings. They looked as though they were made of flesh. The gold colored simmered everywhere. Around, across, in this barrier, everything was a pure whitish gold.

Although the golden color was bright, it seemed like it was losing some of the pure colors it had. As though…a part of it was taken away.

Shinku inhaled a sweet smell, the same scent that she had sniffed before a few minutes ago in Jun's room. She had not realized what the smell was. Marcel looked slightly dazed and Jun was looking at her. Directly at her..

"Jun? Are you all right?" Shinku asked, "We must be cautious…and Marcel, stop acting like a worthless idiot."

"Whose the infamous idiot, Shinku?" a voice said behind her.

"Su-Suigintou.." Shinku stuttered as she saw Suigintou's face behind hers as she turned.

"Oh? I'm the idiot. How very nice of you to say so." Suigintou replied as she flew up in the air before them, crossing her arms. "I don't mind at the least anymore. I have, that **boy's gift** anyway."

Shinku flushed slightly although she still kept calm as Jun and Marcel mouthed, "What?"

"Oh, don't they know? That birthd-

"Suigintou! I'm warning you, stop it!"

-ay gift that you were going to get that boy? Desperately searching and hunting in those prickly thorns! Your sleeves even got slashed! The dress Father made for you! How naughty!" Suigintou taunted as she covered her mouth laughing. "I see you still haven't fixed the broken sleeve haven't you? Well, it's not necessary anymore, since I will crush you, that there will be no need for anyone to hem it."

Shinku looked away her face etched with revulsion and hatred; obvious anger was imprinted on her face as she shouted at her eldest sister, "Suigintou! Where is Souseiseki and Suiseiseki! Answer me, and don't play around! I have no time for you at all!"

Suigintou giggled, "Your deepest secret revealed Shinku! How sweet. Unfortunately for you, I don't have those two brats with me at the moment. I told you they were peacefully **sleeping **somewhere in my domain didn't I?"

Something dawned on Shinku's face. She paled as her red blood colored face slowly turned as white as a sheet. "W-wh-at did you do to both of them. What…did you do to them…Suigintou…wh-

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Someone roared behind her. It was the boy with the rectangular framed glasses. His face also looked pained and angered.

"Boy. Do you also care for them? I assume you must have had a surprisingly close relationship with them to be so angered." Suigintou said loftily sitting down softly on the bush as she folded her wings.

"Shinku. If you would like to find them, then you must hunt for them within the limited time. It'll be a treasure hunt. If you, don't find them in the time limit of an hour, they will disappear. I may not be able to take their rose mysticas with father's flower, but I can make them lose their spirits and **then** take their rose mysticas. You wouldn't like that wouldn't you?" Suigintou was up in the air again her lips curved into a small smile.

Shinku's pale face looked at Suigintou and her weak legs crumpled onto the floor as Jun sprinted over to her.

Suigintou continued to smile looking at the scene for a few seconds, but suddenly her eyes widened. "….Father?"

Her eyes were directed at Marcel who looked lazily at the rose bush; oblivious to his surroundings. His eyes snapped open as he looked at Suigintou. "Wha…..?

Suigintou's eyes flashed and as fast as lighting she flew in front of Marcel. He blinked as the doll edged towards him, her long fingers touching his cheek. He backed away as he looked at her blankly.

"….F-father, why are you walking away? Father…I have your flower, and have nourished it for you into such a wonderful bush…does it not prove that I am, that I have the abilities to win the Alice Game? I am a true Rozen Maiden!" Suigintou's eyes brimmed with glistening tears and as they rolled down her cheeks she looked at Marcel with such intense and warmth that it surprised everyone.

"I…whom you call father…is my younger brother. I am Marcel Rozen. I am not your father who had created you. I am just his elder brother who is ashamed that he is related to me." Marcel stated clearly.

Suigintou's red eyes flashed a deeper color. "Father…do not lie. The aura around you…you are indeed father. The wa-

"Well, if we were born under the same roof, I don't think we would have the same aura, as I am not as lowly as he is, but I am not your stupid father." Marcel said annoyed.

Shinku looked at Suigintou and stood up slowly, her eyes were bright. Jun followed suit as they looked at Suigintou with great revulsion.

"Suigintou. You must give me a clue then. A clue to where they might be." Shinku demanded.

"A clue?" Suigintou asked half-heartedly her eyes not moving away from Marcel's.

"Yes, a hint, a clue, whatever you'd like to call it. It would not be a 'treasure hunt' without it."

"Get along before the clock starts to tick then." Suigintou said as Marcel eased out of the space that Suigintou had closed between them.

"That is not a clue."

"Indeed it is not. But…it's been five minutes. Don't waste the time." Suigintou smiled at Marcel her eyes longing. "A hint then. They are in two places. Far away from each other."

"We should get going Jun." Shinku said averting her eyes as she walked out of the barrier. Jun looked flustered and nodded solemnly as Marcel almost ran from the place.

They continued on the cemented road as they looked for the twins in desperation. Trying to decipher what Suigintou said, or what she seemed to be saying by her actions.

_To be continued in Chapter 14_

_Ahhh I finally finished Chapter thirteen. Chapter fourteen will be coming around in a few days or in a week. I hope all of you enjoy the story still, although it might be a bit….worse than before in my opinion. But I'm really happy at everyone giving me reviews. Thank you very muches everyone!___


	14. Chapter 14: Kirakishou

**Shinkus: Here is Chapter 14. All right then. Enjoy!**

_**CHAPTER 14**_

Shinku sighed. The two bumbling idiots were peering around every building and screaming, "WHAT IS THAT THING!" every five seconds. And after she barked specific orders that Suigintou would not put them in places, and that there would be a clue, she did not entirely believe what she said. They only had an hour.

If we save only one, the other would kill me. I seriously…don't know what to do. Shinku thought desperately as she looked over a charred tree.

Shinku turned to the two idiots behind her still looking around in specific places and then she saw Jun's watch on his left wrist. It was dusty and a bit patched and old but it seemed to be in a good use.

"Jun!" Shinku barked loudly that made Marcel and Jun jump two feet in the air. "Show me your watch."

Seeing how Shinku suddenly stop and shout orders at him, Jun immediately nodded without question and stripped off his watch quickly and handed it over to the doll.

Currently the time was 10:19 AM in the morning. They had 41 minutes left. Eleven was the time that they had to return before they both disappeared. Suigintou said an hour….there were two twins…this was a straight path…Could it be possible?

Shinku pointed her watch directly in front of her like a compass and went left in the direction of the number eleven. She saw a small hovel and a green door entwined with broken vines with sap dripping from it. Closing her eyes in disgust she severed the vines and opened the door. Jun followed her and Marcel stayed back in disgust, obviously revolted.

"Shinku. What is this place?" Jun asked solemnly as he stepped inside the small room. It was like a grotto. A very dark cave with little blue lanterns hanging from one place to another. It seemed ghastly and ghostly and scary. Not a good place to go trick-or-treating, even if it may seem awesome that the effects were so scary that sent a chill up your spine.

Shinku looked around and saw nothing. Or she couldn't see anything. It was dark.

"I do not know in the slightest. But we should investigate more. Come along Jun. Marcel will be waiting for us I suppose…That coward." Shinku said glowering back at the door shooting it a nasty look.

Content with the fact that the glare wasn't met for him he followed Shinku around while they both bumped into a wall at the same time, rubbing their heads grimly.

"We need light Jun. Do you have anything?" Shinku asked looking at his pockets. Or where it seemed to be his pockets. She could not see at all in the bit.

"I might have a lighter…to light some stuff later on. Nori gave it to me…gaah." Jun said exasperated as he ruffled his pockets. "It's…..here somewhere…I know I saw it a few minutes or go or something…A…HA!" Jun rummaged around and pulled out a small candle. He lit it with the blue light and now, they had light.

"I have plenty of candles so-

"Jun. Drop that…NOW." Shinku said sharply while Jun looked at her blankly as the blue light shined palely on his face giving him a ghastly look.

"What…I found a-

"JUN! DROP IT!" Shinku screamed as the sound of a knife slashing against a piece of rope. A slight explosion and puffs of smoke followed as it shattered the chipped windows. A chandelier had fell from the ceiling and Jun who luckily dodged it at the very last millisecond, was slightly injured.

"Oh damn. My ankle got caught in the thing.." Jun muttered angrily as he cursed madly while trying to rip his leg out of the chandelier.

"You idiot!" Shinku shouted as she whacked him hard with a cane. "I told you to drop it, and you give me an objection. You.-" Shinku whacked him again, "Don't.-" She hit him on the cheek with the cane, poking him in the eye, "Object-" She stomped on his other free foot, "When I say something!!!!"

Whacking him a few more times hard on the hand with the cane she exhaled slowly as she caught her breath.

"You asked for a light didn't you? It's obviously-

"I don't think you two should bicker now." A voice said quietly behind them. A figure slowly advanced towards them, as one glowing pair of red eyes flashed as they turned. "You are about to die anyway, I prefer that my victims that I assassinate not be to loud."

Shinku blinked. Why did a that voice sound so similar. It sounded…as though two people were talking. Were talking…red eyes…two people…

"Suiseiseki…Souseiseki?" Shinku asked her voice strangled.

A light flashed. The place glowed a faded light and the figures were more visible.

"What are you saying? Those two? We already devoured their spirits and rose mysticas for Miss Suigintou. They are not existent at the moment." The figures of Suiseiseki and Souseiseki appeared smirking as demented and more terrible than they ever could. They had a heavy thick accent, but of what language, it seemed hard to decipher.

Jun's eyes widened and muttered, "Devoured? Are they soul-eaters?"

"Our names, are widely known around the world-

"Adolf Hitler?" Jun asked in a bored tone. "You guys are planning to be dictator?"

The gave him an irritated response on their face and replied, "Don't be so impertinent slave. You will be are food after we play with you for a bit. To continue my name, is Lord Piocasa." The one that was in Souseiseki's body replied avidly.

"And I am Lady Natasha." Said Suiseiseki. "We are siblings. But we have not crossed the barrier past Death's hands. We will, after we swallow the power from you dolls. It is amazing how you seven can move diligently without pain and ease and can talk with nothing at all helping you. Your own minds."

"We believe that if we eat your artificial spirits, and the medians. We can pass through the barriers of death." Souseiseki continued smiling broadly. "We are spirits that have roamed the earth until we met Lady Suigintou. She has provided us with such nourished containers and souls to make us good and healthy again."

"Yes, Lady Suigintou has done us a great deal. All she requests is these rings on your hands. She has also told us the story to pass the barriers of death we seek. She is the goddess of the world. We will help her reach her goal to repay our debt to her." Suiseiseki also grinned as she said the words dreamily as though she was talking about her idol. "She is wonderful."

"I will provide you a better container if you return their souls." Shinku said her voice soft. "and their bodies without harming them."

"I'm afraid that is not possible." They both said in unison. "We have made a contract to Lady Suigntou. And also the dead belong with the dead, and they cannot return. We have devoured their souls. And now they have nourished our damaged and ripped souls. We have healed of course, with the help of their spirits. They tasted awfully like vegetables."

"We are no vegetarians. You two will be perfect to satisfy our hunger." Piocasa said in Souseiseki's voice. The only slight change in her was that when he smiled, his shiny teeth flashed. They were sharp and white.

"You…two were vampires?" Jun asked as his eyes widened. He suddenly looked sick.

"We were not what you mortals call blood-suckers. We are the Naiti. We have lived longer than any of the tribes of the Past Ones. We were the children of your race, but we have drunk the blood of god, and we were the first. We thrived after life and life. After being killed in the heart by a cross, we still roam the earth as empty souls with no containers." Suiseiseki said as she bared her sharp teeth.

"After meeting Lady Suigintou, she latched our souls onto these bodies. It is not possible. But she has done it. In exchange, we give her these rings and we get our food to pass the arms of Death." Souseiseki followed.

"Why tell us all this?" Shinku said silently.

"We always tell our food our story." Suiseiseki smiled viscously.

"Really?" Shinku said her eyes innocent. "May I ask how you latched yourself on their bodies? And how did you eat them? And how is it possible for you to be latched on while their souls are still in intact? I'd like to know every single detail, how to get out of a body to change into one. Before I die. You can have my body of course, and his." Shinku looked at Jun and he looked dumbstruck.

"Sh-SHINKU?!" Jun whispered loudly as he looked at Piocasa and Natasha.

"Your skin does look a lot better than this doll. Much more soft." Natasha said as she touched her cheek warmly.

"So generous. You plan to lay in the hands of Death of such an early time?" Piocasa asked, his voice was inaudibly soft.

"I have willed death ever since I was born into this Alice Game. I do not wish to fight my sisters." Shinku said truthfully as she looked away.

"A boy's body would do me better than this girl's. I certainly agree. We will make a deal with you then."

"Well. Do you like Suigintou's personality?" Shinku said her mouth curving slightly. Although the twins in front of them was oblivious, Jun could see that Shinku was plotting something. He closed his open mouth and he knew that Shinku would not hand over her rose mystica so easily.

"She is selfish in a way." Said Natasha and Piocasa admittedly. "And obnoxious. Insensitive."

"That's very true. She is also very cruel. She can be in a bad temper, and immediately kill all of you if she is in a bad mood. Without her, you two could probably already have past death."

"She is lying?" They asked loudly, their eyes flashing dangerously.

"As long as she has that golden rose in her hand. You are not able to pass death. If you hand it over to me, I shall help you. I will give you my soul. Only I can create a wish. After I give my soul, all shall be yours." Shinku said her eyes soothingly gentle. Her voice calmed them down and they smiled.

"Really?" they said.

"Get along then. You should know the barrier?" Shinku said her soft blue eyes smiled gently at them.

"We do. You must help us. Do not lie. Promise us" they said their eyes piercing through her's. Shinku looked like she was holding back the urge to scream no, but she calmly smiled and nodded, "Of course. Why would I lie?"

"Very well." They said grimly and they flew away towards the barrier and they heard the shrill scream of Marcel.

"Funny Blond Dude Who Looks Nerdy! You Okay?!" Jun yelled as Shinku looked at him blankly.

"I'm okay Buddy Boy who is a Geek!" Marcel shouted back his voice hinted that he was on the floor. "I just saw your two friends flying out with their teeth bared at me as though I was food and fly towards that bush!"

"Really?" Jun asked snickering slightly. "Oh really?"

"Jun. This is not a laughing matter." Jun reverted his gaze to Shinku who was trembling and murmuring some words while waving her hands at the same time. She had broke out in a terrible sweat and her face was red and puffy. Her eyes were bright and her lips were cracked and dry. She looked like she had been sick for weeks; she was in a terrible state.

"Shinku! What's wrong!" Jun asked his eyes widened at the sight.

"I am fine. For all who lie to them, they will-" Shinku choked, "become a bit dizzy and dry." Shinku stifled a laugh, "Do not worry, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Dolls can get a bit sick I suppose."

"We need water then." Jun said as he looked around the dark house that had brightened up after the two twins disappeared. Rummaging the place, he found a chipped mug, but nothing in it.

"Tea." Shinku wheezed as she went into a coughing fit, "Tea! Herbal Tea!"

"Where can I find tea then! Don't be so picky!" Jun bellowed as he continued to look for anything suitable for the doll to drink.

"No-nori?" Shinku asked her eyes blurred as she saw a figure. She had a honey brown hair tied in small pigtails. She wore round glasses. Her attire was a deep blue sun dress.

"Shinku-chan? Are you all right? Where is Jun-kun?" Nori asked. "I was a bit worried. You three didn't return after a few hours so-

"You aren't Nori." Shinku stumbled across the room grabbing a dirty armchair with fluff poking out of it for support. "She could never cross the barrier of Suigintou's. It would not be possible. She is not related to Father or does she have any connection with him, nor is she a doll or is she a median. She is the relative of a median. But that does that mean she can go across the barrier of magic. Only those in those categories may enter."

"What are you saying Shinku?" Nori asked nervously. "I am Sakurada Nori!"

"Don't act in her form and voice. It makes me sick." Shinku said her eyes slightly closing. "Do not."

Nori's face deepened and she looked almost calm. "Have you found me out fifth doll of the Rozen Maiden? I am Kirasuisho. Seventh Doll of the Rozen Maiden. I will take your Rose Mystica for Onee-sama. And I will also take over your body."

"W-what? Kira…kisho?" Shinku asked as she fell over on the wooden floor and Nori disappeared. In her place, was a doll.

Her hair was a silvery white color. Her eyes were those of a cat, bright yellow. Her dress was palest pink as it hugged her thighs tightly, it was shaped beautifully as another layer stretched on her back. A small eyepatch covered her right eye, and small roses were in her hair. Her sleeves was long and floaty, and her collar was slightly laced.

She was the seventh doll of the Rozen Maiden. The youngest of all of them.

Shinku inched away from her as fast as she could. But Kirakisho stepped over her. Vines entwined Shinku's body.

"J-jun…" Shinku murmured as her eyes closed hesitantly. "J…Jun."

"Sister, your body shall be mine to use then. I have no real body in the real world, and you are suitable. I shall never see you again."

And by this Kirakishou reached for Shinku's neck as Shinku wheezed a small scream that was barely audible for anyone to hear.

_To be continued in Chapter 15_

_Uh-oh. I wonder what'll happen to Shinku…Scary….scary. Okie Stay tuned for teh next chapter then!_

_-Sorry about the mistake of Barasuisho and Kirakishou. I have modified the chapter. Thank You Ancient Death for teh reminder!_


	15. Chapter 15: Saved?

Kirakishou hesitated before she lunged at Shinku's throat

Kirakishou hesitated before she lunged at Shinku's throat. There was an odd noise in the background...

"...It is beckoning," she whispered, and her hand stopped. Shinku attempted to look up, her eyes blurred by the vines that strangled her.

"Never mind that." Kirakishou gave Shinku a cruel smile. She jumped up and was about to throttle her when a mug hit her head. Kirakishou turned.

"Oh." she deadpanned. "It's you.."

"What do you mean it's me! Let go of her you unknown throttling object!" Jun snapped. "I said, release her!"

"I say I do not wish to." Kirakishou reached for Shinku's throat and bit her cheek. Shinku gasped and her eyes turned grey.

"SHINKU!" Jun screamed. He shot at the pink doll but she deflected him easily as vines shot down like a barrier in front of her.

"I'll be taking my leave here. You can't do anything for her." There was a pop. She was gone.

"..." Jun attempted to loosen the vines that strangled Shinku, but the more he tugged, the tighter it became.

"LET GO!" snarled Jun as he dug his fingers into the vines that were growing thicker and thicker.

"YOU LET GO!" growled Marcel as he stumbled into the room. "YOU'RE MAKING THINGS TEN TIMES WORSE. IDIOT!"

They started bickering and Jun let loose a string of curses and swear words as Marcel jabbed Jun into the chest, ramming him in the wall, shouting insults.

"WHY YOU--

"Why don't both of you shut your traps?" Shinku said glaring. "You idiots. Now get up."

They both stared at her in awe, jaws open. Shinku rolled her eyes. "I was acting out a display for our guest that arrived. I am sure Suiseiseki and Souseiseki is both here. Oh. Yes. Jun? My herbal tea?"

Jun blinked. He had sent the mug flying at the other doll. The contents had splashed...

"I don't have it." he said shooting a nasty look at the doll that had worried him half to death.

Shinku walked up to him calmly, and for an instant Jun thought she wasn't going to do anything. She pulled out her cane and poked him in the eye as she stamped on his foot.

"That's what you deserve, servant." she said sweetly. Shinku had released most of her anger and vented it on the poor (or not so poor) Jun. He was jumping up an down both hands on his right eye and hopping on one foot.

"Damn you." Jun muttered under his breath. Wasn't it his birthday today? Or had it passed?

Marcel was grateful that he was not on the receiving end on those blows. It looked very painful indeed.

"Eleven, is composed of two ones." Shinku muttered. "They must be here somewhere..."

"GET UP BOTH OF YOU!" said Shinku angrily. She looked close to tears. "We only have ten minutes left! Souseiseki and Suiseiseki will both die! DIE! And Su—

"Apparently they've forgotten us, Piocasa." said the fake Suigintou that appeared at the doorway. "When we've gone through all that trouble to snatch a flower from that awfully thorny bush."

"But of course, my sister. Forgetful fools..." Piocasa muttered.

Shinku ignored their comments and snatched the rose from the hand of Natasha. She blinked twice and closed her eyes before anyone could protest.

"I wish that time would reverse itself to three days before." she thought hard. The flower glowed. But did it oblige?

_To be continued in Chapter 16_

A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting this...I'm seven to eight months late. I have no excuse. I'm sorry for the short chapter as well. It's 4:15 AM in the morning...anyway. I'm planning to finish this story quickly as fast as I can to meet the conclusion I drew up ages ago, which was very vague, so my story went off course a couple of times. Thank you for reading it, much appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16: Let us Take Our Leave

The flower glowed and Shinku opened her eyes hopefully

The flower glowed and Shinku opened her eyes hopefully. "Please. Father. Please.." she begged silently as the flower continued to glow.

"Shinku...?" Jun asked hesitantly. "Wha—

"You owe us your souls!" snarled Natasha. "Hurry up and make the wish!"

"And your body!" her sibling growled. "Hurry up!"

"Why don't both of you, shut up." Marcel glowered. "She can take as long to make her wish and that's really, none of your concern how long. She didn't promise you when she would make her wish didn't she?"

"Oh, so we should've closed the loopholes, my sister." Piocasa rolled his eyes. "That is no matter. If she does not make her wish soon enough, we will attack all three of you by brutal force."

"But of course." Natasha replied. "If she does not keep her word, we will make no promises either.

"That's unfair!" Jun protested. "We didn't—

"All of you!" said Shinku angrily. "Quiet! I am currently concentrating!" Under her breath, she muttered, "I did not know it would take so—

The flower glowed and then it withered away. It fell to the floor and it disintegrated to ashes and blew away. Shinku stared at her hands that were injured as she had clutched the flower so tightly in her hands.

"..."

"..."

"The promise has been fulfilled. You will now willingly hand over your bodies." Natasha smiled.

"Willingly." Piocasa emphasized. "Willingly."

"Impossible!" Jun shouted. "She hadn't made her wish yet!"

"We gave her the chance to. It's gone." Piocasa arched his eyebrow and Souseki's small hat fell off. "What? You'd like to argue that, food?"

Jun lunged at the dolls but Shinku lifted her cane and pressed it onto the cracked tiles. He tripped and fell on his face. The two dolls laughed and Marcel shot a nasty look at them. Jun stood up slowly and blinked. His face was red with fury and dirt was here and there on his forehead and cheeks.

"WHAT," roared Jun, "DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"You will hurt their bodies! We are trying to save them, not injure them you stupid idiot!" Shinku turned to the two dolls. "Ah. You are trying to break your promise, aren't you?" she said softly. "Both of you wish for a suitable container, do you not? I'm afraid that you cannot take any of ours as the promise was not fulfilled. Please step out of the body you are taking.

"We will not." they both said in unison. "Why so? You think we are easily tricked?"

"As we stand here talking, the containers you two are possessing is cracking. Both of you will pass into Death's hands in a matter of time if you do not step out. I'm sure both of you do not want that. Even if you take ours, each body will continue to rot so as long as you inhabit it. It is not yours. You have no claim. Step out."

They stared at each other. Sure enough, there were slight cracks on their faces and fingers. Suiseiki's face soon curled into a contorted growl. "Then we will keep changing bodies till we become immortal!"

Natasha reached for Shinku but was rebounded back as Shinku shout out petals from her hands as a barrier. She stood up, pain etched on her face. "I do not wish to hurt you. Get out. This body is not yours. It will soon die and disappear."

"Don't you dare talk like that to my sister." Piocasa stabbed his hands at Shinku. "What theory do you have behind such? No! You must be lying, creating hallucinations and such."

"If they are to die, then these two will not be saved. Then—" Natasha flicked Suiseiseki's hair.

"So be it." Piocasa smiled "We will stay in here until we both die—

"And they will die with us."

"But of course!" Shinku said pleasantly. "So be it. Let us get going Jun. Marcel. We must return to the surface world."

"WHAT?!" Marcel exclaimed. "Didn't you come down here for them? Then this trip is pointless!"

"I have learned something." Shinku deadpanned. "We must return. Nori is waiting."

"What about—" Jun started furiously.

"Quiet Jun." Shinku said sharply. "We must return. You too Marcel!"

They silently followed her, knowing the discussion was closed: Shinku's word was law. The twins left behind stared after them in awe.

"GO after them you blundering fool!" Natasha screamed as she pointed her finger at the group that was slowly walking away. "Follow them!"

"Why don't you! How dare you call me fool!" Piocasa slapped her in the face. "You're cracking just as well!"

For the first time, Piocasa and Natasha were fighting. Both their faces contorted and puffed up as black shadows hovered over their eyes, showing their true natures. They looked quite deranged.

Shinku sighed and ignored the noises from behind her. Jun and Marcel both turned and they were about to stop when Shinku said sharply, "Those two are not Suiseiseki and Souseiseki. Suigintou has given us a false trail. Time has no matter in this either."

"How do you know?"

"Well. Their souls have not been eaten, nor have their Rose Mysticas been taken. I know Suigintou. I'm sure if she has Sui Dream and Rempicka with Meimei, she would come after me...as the more rose mysticas a doll has, the stronger they become."

"B-b-but then where are they?" Jun asked. "If those two..."

"Suigintou." Shinku said flatly and pointed at the barrier that had turned a pale sickly color.

"Ah...It still smells good..." Marcel said closing his eyes and inhaling the scent. "It smells of plump, red roses and Alice..."

"...What?" Shinku said sharply as Jun opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.

"Oh. I...uh..."

"You, will explain to me once we find them." Shinku narrowed her eyes. "You are obviously hiding something."

"I am no—

"You will tell me all about this 'Alice' you talk about once we return. Don't you dare to run, you coward." Shinku shot at him as she touched her cheek where Kirakishou bit her. She was feeling awfully moody. Was it because of that?

Once they reached the barrier, they saw Suigintou pluck a flower from the bush. She raised it loftily and a soft smile appeared on her sharp, angular features. She looked almost human...and different.

"Suigintou." Shinku whispered, her eyes brimming with tears as though reminiscing the past. "Suigintou."

"Ah. Shinku." Suigintou laughed. "Why are you crying? Couldn't find them?"

"No..." Shinku said slowly, wiping her tears. "That is not it. I know you have them."

"You do know that the flower I handed those fools was a fake?"

"Of course."

"Your time is up." Suigintou drawled. "Either—

Suigintou shot an array of black feathers at Shinku which she blocked with her cane. They sped in both directions and Jun and Marcel had to jump back to avoid them.

"—fight me or leave. I will take mercy on you as I must leave soon." Suigintou said as she pointed her finger at the blonde doll.

_To be continued in Chapter 17_

This chapter is also short. I know... I should make it longer. Most of these chapters after this will be short. Yes. I know the storyline has turned into muddles and muddles of crap. I strayed away from my original intentions, so I might delete some chapters and rewrite them. I probably won't though. Too lazy. Well. Thank you for reading! -


	17. Chapter 17: Alice

*-please see A/N below.

Suigintou's black wings fluttered silently as her eyes demanded an answer from the blonde haired doll. Shinku merely stared at her elder sister with wide, blank eyes, their eyes locked in a frozen embrace.

"Suigintou," said Shinku softly, stepping towards the airborne Suigintou. "I--"  
Before Shinku was able to finish the sentence, Suigintou kicked back her hand and threw another array of feathers, aiming for Shinku's head. Shinku avoided this attack by collapsing to the floor.

"I gave you two choices Shinku, either fight me, or leave. There was no option for negotiation or sentimental tears and debates, which I do note, was something you've always excelled at. Do not pity me, Shinku, and don't you _ever_ judge me. Don't you _dare_." Suigintou spat, her ruby eyes flaming and her lips curling with hatred and pain as she spun around the blonde doll, weaving feathers around her.

Shinku choked, biting back tears that were threatening to course down her cheeks, trying to find someone, someone to blame for what had happened in the past few days. She had missed Jun's birthday. The twins were lost, and she only had a meek theory that might, or might not get them back. Their bodies were fighting each other. HinaIchigo and Nori were at home, waiting for them to return. _And Father...Oh Father...Will I ever become Alice?_

"Any last words, Shinku?" drawled Suigintou, returning to her sardonic laughter, tipping Shinku's bonnet over with a few of her feathers. It fell to the floor with a quiet plop, and suddenly burst into flame, crinkling into sudden ashes.

Looking below her, Shinku saw the bodies of Suiseiseki and Souseiki lying on the floor, lifeless and dead, their eyes open. It was a sight she hoped to never witness. Her vision blurred as the long held back tears fell, dropping like melted ice cream. Her thoughts quickly reverted to HinaIchigo. _HinaIchigo_, Shinku thought. _What will you do without me? Without us?_

But then, Marcel floated into the air and started to bat Suigintou with another lifeless doll in Suigintou's domain.  
Suigintou shielded herself with her wings, preparing to shoot more feathers when she saw the face of the opponent challenging her. "Father!" she promptly cried, her eyes pleading. Jun, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.  
Marcel sent the lifeless doll, half clad in pale silver crashing into Suigintou, again and again and again. Shinku's heart ripped each time as the doll fell onto her sister, it's joints tearing itself apart and the head soaring through the air.  
_How can he treat dolls like this so carelessly? And he is Father's brother. But doesn't that make Marcel my...uncle? _Shinku bit her tongue distatefully. _Well, I suppose he might have some control over Suigintou, who apparently does think that fool is Father. What a mistake on her part. But...a great decoy as well._

As Marcel distracted Suigintou, Shinku attempted to free her hands from the feathers, which had loosened considerably. Smiling grimly at her success, she sent a flurry of rose petals from her fingertips. The feathers released her, and she floated down to the ground, her petals supporting her.

Once on the surface, Shinku ran over to the twins' body, checking for injuries. Their faces were cracked, their hair dry. "Oh," whispered Shinku. Her fingers gently brushed across the cheeks of Suiseiseki and onto Souseiki. She touched Souseiseki's hat and remembered her shaking her head, sweat dropping when Suiseiseki was shooting empty Pocky boxes at Jun. Suiseiseki, stealing the solitary strawberry on HinaIchigo's cake, and suddenly, the two breaking out ino full blown war. The Pocky was strawberry, she remembered. She was reading a book against the stairs, ignoring them as she munched out of the box.

But Shinku regained her composure. The Alice game. The Alice Game. What were they thinking? Hurting each other, ending each other's lives for the price of what? She started to hate Father. "Why," said Shinku outloud as tears trembled in anger, "why, Father? You created us with your brilliant hands, and wish for destruction upon all but one? What is this for? I give up my right in the Alice game! I will end this, for once and for all!" And with that, Shinku flew in the air where Marcel and Suigintou were still bickering.*****

"You are Father!" Suigintou said, her hands reaching for the young man, "why won't you admit it!"  
"For the hundreth time, dear doll," said Marcel furiously, "I'm _not_ my disgraceful step brother! I don't even know his name!"

Shinku stopped dead in her tracks. "Marcel, what do you mean by step brother?"  
Suigintou, however, ignored this and started crying, her wings drooping, leaning over her shaded face.  
Marcel's black eyes fell flat. "Let me tell you a story. There was once a manor, grander and larger than anything you've ever seen. It was famed for its beauty and design, costing billions. The house was a gift from a man to a woman. That man, was my father. And that woman, was Evangeline, the mother of your dear 'Father'.

My mother was initially a maid in the house, one of the hundreds that served the family of four. My father, Miss Evangeline and their twin boys. Fourteen years after they were born, Miss Evangeline passed away due to an accident and my father married my mother. Why he chose her, I did not know. And two years after, I was born. I don't have any memory of my stepbrothers, for the day I turned one years old, one of the twin boys had died, and the other was whisked overseas. That was your 'Father'.

I knew my father had sons, but I was never allowed to know of it. And when I grew up, everyone was forbidden to say anything about the 'Rozen-boy-whose-twin-had-died'. I did manage to get a name out of one of the gossipping servants, however. The name of the boy who died, that was.

"His name was..._Alice_."

**Beware: Long Author's Note. Watch out for constant irresponsibility and pigheadedness from me. Oh, read the Italicized part, because it's sort of important. Or not really.****  
****A/N: Yay! I updated. I'm still alive! Now wait months before I probably update again! Or maybe you'll see an impulsive chapter in a few days. Or weeks. Or months or years. Whatever. I'm sorry for being irresponsible, and I apologize for the irregular flow of chapters. I just didn't like the story that much, so I didn't bother to edit it. And I hated looking at my previous, choppy grammar mistakes. Which are probably still present in this chapter because I didn't edit it! HAHAHAHA. So now you'll have spelling errors too!**

**Another note...****  
**_**I know that Marcel seemed to have known Alice before (in previous chapter, don't remember which one), so ignore that. I'm sorry. Just ignore it.**_** (and the 180 personality change *cough*) I'm going to try to edit the previous chapters (get rid of the choppy grammar mistakes and muddles and muddles of utter crap), so bear with me. And thanks for reading, despite my crappy responses and irresponsibility. I really appreciate it.**

***Imagine Shinku shouting at the heavens with Suiseiseki and Souseiki's bodies on the floor (Woops, getting graphic), and some blonde dude and Suigintou bickering and shouting behind her. I found that funny. Thought I might share it. And I'm trying not to use LOL and xD here, but I guess I just did. HAHA! Stay 1337 and review if you like! And you're welcome to flame me. Just don't make it too harsh. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Lost Toy

"Alice?" whispered Shinku. "But I thought Alice was a girl's name?"

Marcel nodded grimly. "But Miss Evangeline always wanted a daughter. So 'Alice' it was. I don't know why your 'Father' created the Alice game. It was said that they didn't have a good relationship. In fact, if anything, their feelings toward each other were nothing but indifference and cold hatred. Your 'Father' didn't even attend Alice's funeral."

Shinku bit her lip. "I don't believe that."

"I heard this from the maid and my mother," said Marcel. "I've never met the Rozen twins personally. I've always lived in the manor since I was born, and your Father never returned from overseas."

"No," said Shinku. "I do not think that Father would be so cruel. If your story is really true, then he created the Alice game out of h-" "Enough of this!" screamed Suigintou, flying towards Marcel. She kneeled at his feet respectfully. "Father, please...I have been the best and eldest daughter. I have done the best out of all of my foolish sisters to win the Alice game. Unlike Shinku, who wishes to go against your wishes, I have tried...I know it is shameful to--"

"I am not your 'Father'," said Marcel angrily, stepping away. "I don't even know if he's alive or not. I'm just his half-brother. Shinku..." he looked at Shinku pleadingly, but Shinku was staring at Suigintou sadly, watching her sister crying at Marcel's dirty black shoes. Finally, Shinku walked towards Suigintou. "Suigintou," she said sharply. "This is Marcel Rozen. He is not Father. You are acting like a spoiled child who's favorite toy has been lost, and instead clinging onto a fake replica to shield yourself from the loss and pain."

Suigintout did not respond after a while. Suddenly, her shoulders trembled, and she rose from her position on the floor, her knees covered in soot. Her head was still lowered towards the ground as a portal shot from above her. "Leave, Shinku. Take your pathetic medium and your pathetic sisters out of here along with this fake Father. I have no need for any of you. All I wish is to become Alice."

Shinku's face was impassive as she said, "Marcel, please take the broken bodies of Suiseiseki and Souseiseki. I will find Jun." Jun, who had mysteriously disappeared during Marcel's story was nowhere to be found. However, Shinku had a pretty good idea where he was. After watching Marcel gently pick up the broken dolls of her sisters, Shinku ran to the broken and vined cottage where she was attacked by Kirakishou. "Servant!" she called by the entrance. The only answer was the echo of her voice. "Jun!" she shouted, and the echo replied, "Jun!"

Shinku cautiously took a few steps forward. She took a good look at the room before opening a door behind the table with the pink teacup. When it creaked open, all she saw was darkness.

"Hollie?" she said, and her small, pink artificial spirit appeared before her. "Go find Jun. He must be in here somewhere." Hollie dashed foward, and Shinku soon realized that this must be a kitchen. It was long, and as she moved around, feeling the room, she could feel the smooth, but dusty feeling of a marble countertop. Her fingers grasped upon a small, but familiar tea kettle. She didn't know why it felt so familiar.

Then, the small pink ball appeared before her again and Shinku asked,"Where is Jun?" Hollie said that he was past the hallway. He was unconscious. Shinku placed the kettle gently on the countertop, and followed Hollie past the kitchen and towards an area that seemed to be the dining room. Besides the shadow of a table, there was Jun, leaning against the wall, his glasses askew.

Shinku sighed. Why was he here, anyway? Normally, he never left the battle area. That was dangerous. If she had died, Jun would have no way of returning back to the real world. Not that they had a chance before Suigintou opened the portal to the N-field, but still...

"Servant," she kicked the limp boy and he rolled onto his side. "Wake up you stupid servant. We are returning. Wake up!" Shinku slapped him. When he didn't open his eyes to jump up and shout at her as usual, Shinku slapped him again. And again. And again. Why wasn't he waking up? Why...? Suddenly, Shinku gasped, and she fought back a scream. A steady stream of blood was pouring from Jun's eyes, streaming down his cheeks and onto the wooden floor. "Hollie!" she said, "Fetch Marcel. I cannot carry Jun back by myself. Hurry!"

-  
_Thanks to all the people who've reviewed, favorited, and read this from the first chapter to now. It really means a lot to me. :3 And I hope you've enjoyed this shoddy and short chapter even if it took a long time to update. If you would like to correct me on anything, or would like to give any constructive criticism, I am open to all. Thank you!_


End file.
